Story of a Man
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: Written on a Challenge From DJ Rodriguez Yugi's young and in love, but not all approve of the object of his affection, Mai Valentine, Excrushes, ExBoyfriend's, Concerned Yami's, And Yugi thought duelling had it's difficulties, Complete
1. Prologue A New Lease

**Author's Note: Welcome to this story, this was taken up on a challenge by DJ Rodriguez from his story Dreaming of You so this follows directly on from that, as not to go into a long summary of what that story was about I recommend people go and read the one shot before continuing to read this story a link to that story can be found on my Favourite Stories list.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own Asuka whom is the property of Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Yu-Gi-Oh which is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shonen Jump and Konami or part of the story idea for this story which is being used with permission by DJ Rodriguez.**

**Note: This is a Mai/Yugi pairing with several other pairings mixed in (Plus the most loathed pairing of mine :Glares at DJ Rodriguez:).**

**Prologue – A New Lease**

**Location: Motou's Game Shop, Domino Japan, Time: January 1 2005, 9:45am**

The sound of an Alarm woke Yugi from his slumber, "Damn Alarm clock." He grumbled still half asleep slamming his hand down on the clock to turn it off but it continued to beep.

"Ok, ok I'm up already." He grumbled again sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes looking at the clock, it read 9:47am; it surprised Yugi it had only been ten hours and forty seven minutes since Mai had told him he loved her. Well actually it was more ten hours and forty seven minutes since their first kiss it, was ten hours forty eight minutes since Yugi had told Mai that he returned those feelings. His eyes widened realizing that if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for their first date.

Yugi quickly leapt out of bed, and almost in one leap into the en-suite that had been built with his Grandpa's permission after Yami had gotten his own body from a spell the gang had found on Dartz Island after they had defeated him and the other doom members.

Fifteen minutes later, Yugi grabbed his newest this time black jacket and place it over his dark grey shirt and black jeans, he put on his belt, he took a passing glance at this deck belt, he decided to leave it behind, but before he left he picked up the cards shuffling through them until he found his Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Black Chaos, three of his favourite cards, he sighed.

"Wish me luck guys." He mumbled feeling kind of dumb talking to his cards however as his grandpa always reminded him and he believed the cards had a heart to so it didn't feel so dumb.

'I need all the luck I can get, going out with a girl as beautiful as Mai is sort of, intimidating.' He thought placing the cards back into his deck replacing it within the deck belt; he looked at his watch and realized that if he didn't hurry he was going to be late.

Yugi ran down the stairs, his Grandfather, Solomon was reading the paper while Yami was quietly eating breakfast, Yugi grabbed a piece of toast and started to run out the door when.

"Why in such a rush Yugi?" Grandpa asked out of simple curiosity knowing full well his grandson could take care of himself.

"Oh I'm just running late for something Grandpa." Yugi said in passing.

"Are you going to see, Mai?" Yami asked coldly looking up at Yugi, Yugi knew it wasn't him Yami was being cold to it was just that he didn't either like or trust Mai anymore after the Orichalcos incident.

"Uh, no." Yugi lied before yelling goodbye to both of them sprinting out the door.

Yami sighed watching the space that had just been occupied by his Hikari, while at the same time being a fault and a virtue Yami knew that Yugi was not a good liar. So Yami knew full well that Yugi was indeed going to see the blonde female duellist, of this Yami did not approve.

"He was out quite late last night." Yami stated.

"It was New Years Eve Yami, I'm sure there is nothing wrong with him, he's too responsible a boy to be drinking or taking drugs." Solomon said placing his paper on the table staring intently into the eyes of a man who looked no older than his grandson but was in fact old than Solomon himself by several Millennia.

"That's not what concerns me Solomon." Yami responded more to himself than the man across the table from him.

**Location: Domino Park, Domino Japan. Time: January 1 2005, 10:15am**

A woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes stood atop a hill of Domino park dressed in a simple white flowing sundress. She held a picnic basket filled with food as she waited for the man she loved, Yugi Motou, the previous night she had told him she loved him, and the best part was the fact he returned that love. Nothing could ruin this, not even Joey and his new girlfriend that is until she saw them walking up the hill together arm in arm.

Mai growled quickly running around behind a tree to avoid the happy couple. Peeking out at them, she recognised him, Joseph Wheeler wearing his usual attire, green jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, but the girl who was on his arm was a different story. Mai didn't know her at all, she had red hair and blue eyes, the girl was slim and a good body with a slim waist that Joey had just slide his arm around to bring her in closer. The accent of her voice, which Mai could barely make out, since she was whispering to Joey sounded like she wasn't from Japan, but before Mai could get more of a chance to muse she felt someone touch her.

Mai yelped and was about to scold the person who had scared her until she realized it was the last person that she would ever do that to. Yugi Motou, his violet eyes stared innocently up at her, she desperately didn't want to melt right into his arms especially here with Joey and his new girlfriend only metres away.

"Hi Mai." Yugi said sweetly and quietly.

Instead of responding with words, Mai simply drew Yugi into a passionate kiss which lasted a good thirty seconds before she realised his tongue standing back to her full height smiling down at her love, "Hello Yugi." She said watching him slump slightly as if the kiss had taken a decent portion of his energy.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Yugi questioned, Mai growled and directed her thumb back out to the open grass area. Yugi leaned out to look passed Mai to see Joey and his new girlfriend now sitting hand in hand looking up at the sky, Yugi responded with "Oh." And returned his gaze to Mai.

"Who is that girl?" Mai questioned.

"Asuka Soyru Langley, she went to school with Joey, Téa, Tristan and I before we graduated, she's supposed to some kind of child prodigy." Yugi explained and Mai nodded.

Yugi took Mai's hand, "Come on, today's not about them, it's about us, let's find somewhere quiet." Yugi said smiling pulling Mai away from Joey and Asuka deeper into the trees.

"Yugi where are we going?" Mai asked as he continued to pull her into the forest.

"You'll see." Yugi said playfully leading Mai through a series of wall like branches that had small openings enough that you could get through if you breathed in.

After several minutes of this Mai and Yugi walked into a small oasis in the trees. Mai was stunned; lush grass surrounded a pond of crystal clear water that showed the smooth pebbles at the bottom, "Yugi, this is exquisite." Mai said quietly almost in awe of the simplistic beauty of the place Yugi had brought her to.

"I thought you would like it, Téa and I found this place when we were, younger." Yugi said his voice growing monotone thinking of his former crush knowing she was with Yami now and he had been rejected.

"Like it, Yugi this place is stunning." Mai commented staring around at the little area before embracing Yugi.

"Yugi, thank you for bringing me here, it's…" She whispered softly her voice trailing off.

"It's just like you Mai, beautiful and mysterious." Yugi finished whispering returning the embrace he didn't see Mai's face turn completely beet red, she'd never been complimented like that by anyone, let alone the man she loved.

She broke the embrace and began to kiss Yugi again, passionately. Yugi returned her passion, as he did a pair of blue green eyes watched them with growing anger towards Mai.

'THAT WITCH, SHE WILL PAY FOR PUTTING A SPELL OVER MY DARLING, SHE'LL PAY DEARLY?'

**Next – The Games Begin**

**Author's Note: Yes unfortunately another of the pairings in this story is Yami/Téa, I will be making no further comment except please review, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Games Begin

**Author's Note: Thanks to Anime-ruthless v.1, Depressed pixie Lady Jupiter, DJ Rodriguez and Me-Ik's my Yami for reviewing, only one reviewer did this but I'm saying this to all of you now please don't take the Lord's name in vain in a review I take a dim view of it so if you could not do that it would be much appreciated.**

**Chapter 1 – The Games Begin**

**Opening Ceremony**

**Location: Domino Park, Domino Japan. Date: January 1 2005**

Yugi's violet eyes sparkled as he observed the blonde beauty in front of him, she was lying down with her elbows propping herself up so she could look at him, Yugi was stumped for words looking into the eyes of his girlfriend, Yugi reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Yugi," Mai said quietly not quite finding the correct words.

"What is it Mai?" Yugi asked.

Mai smiled, "Thank you, you've been so kind to me, you've shown me so much love and understanding since you saved me from the Orichalcos, without you I don't know what would have happened to me." She said now sitting up to look him in the eye.

"I couldn't do any less for someone I love Mai, I said I would never abandon you, that was a promise Mai and I keep my promises especially to someone special to me like you." Yugi said wrapping his arms around Mai, joy filled her like a balloon, two days ago she couldn't have imagined being this happy, Mai thought being held like this by Yugi would only ever be confined to her dreams and never be a reality.

Tears of joy ran down Mai's face as he held her, "Yugi, you have no idea how much you mean to me." She whispered holding onto him for all she was worth.

"The feeling is mutual Mai love." Yugi whispered back Mai let go wiping the tears from her eyes smiling contently, she eyed the small pond nearby now smiling mischievously Yugi chuckled nervously at the look on Mai's face.

"Yugi, do you want to go swimming?" Mai asked sweetly, Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Mai I don't have any bathers on." Yugi explained but Mai crawled over to him still smiling mischievously.

"Neither do I." She whispered sultrily in his ear, as she sat back slightly she saw Yugi's face turn completely beet red realizing what Mai had just suggested, he just figured out that dating Mai was going to be an, interesting experience as Mai asked him to unzip the back of her dress.

Meanwhile a pair of blue green eyes watched these events; she was shaking with furious anger, 'THAT WITCH, SHE CAN'T DO THAT WITH MY DARLING!' She thought very near leaping out of her hiding place to tear Mai limb from limb.

'I can't let this go on, I won't allow it.' She thought trying to find a way to stop Yugi and Mai going skinny dipping together and preferably for the girl hiding in the bushes, something that would cause Mai serious physical injury.

Yugi had just finished unzipping Mai's dress exposing Mai's back which made Yugi blush an even deeper shade of red when he heard a loud rustling in the bushes behind him, both Mai and Yugi looked up, "Is someone there?" Yugi called out standing up, he heard a squeak and even more rustling, "Hey who's there." Yugi yelled now irritated that someone was spying on his date with Mai.

Yugi marched over to the stop where the noise had been coming from only to find no on there, Yugi sighed and walked back over to Mai, "Mai, maybe we should wait a while before we go to the next step, there's no rush, we have plenty of time." Yugi suggested zipping Mai's dress back up, Mai nodded feeling slightly disappointed but understanding of Yugi's feelings.

"Your right Yugi, I love you and I'll wait until your ready for the next step, we have plenty of time for that Hon." Mai said kissing Yugi again something she considered to be the best part of there relationship, all twelve hours of it.

As Yugi and Mai prepared their picnic lunch the blue green eyed blonde known as Rebecca Hawkins ran through Domino Park away from the happy couple, 'I've got to get my darling away from that witch no matter what I have to do, he's mine and she won't take him away from me.' She thought as plans formed in her mind.

**Location: Domino University, Domino Japan. Time: January 3 2005 12:15 am**

Yugi sat in the cafeteria of Domino University looking at today's lunch, not really paying attention to what he was eating, he could only think of Mai, he felt like he let her down a little by saying no to the swim the other day, he just wanted to wait to be intimate with Mai, and he wanted the others to know and understand what was going on between him and Mai and he hoped it would lead to acceptance by everyone.

"Hi Yugi, can I sit here?" Téa asked standing beside the table, Yugi smiled and nodded, he may have been unhappy that she had disregarded him for a relationship with Yami, but Téa was still a dear friend of his.

Téa sat opposite Yugi placing her bag on the chair next to her; she looked around the room it was your typical café tables spread around the room and reasonable distances from each other with a counter and several food establishments lining one of the walls. Téa took off her jacket and slung it back over the chair, the jacket was dark blue which went with the rest of her outfit, underneath the jacket was a black strapless top that showed both her shoulders and stomach without her looking like she was trying to hard, she had a black mini skirt and black stocking that ran almost all the way up her legs she also had a thick black belt that held her skirt.

"So what classes have you got this afternoon Yugi?" Téa asked looking through her own timetable, despite wanting to go study dance in America Téa had decided to stay in Domino to finish her Secondary studies and get a University degree just in case she didn't get to be a big star like she had always wanted, Yugi had assured Téa that wouldn't happen. Téa knew Yugi could be sweet like that sometimes unlike her boyfriend.

"I've got Ancient Histories 101 and Field Archaeology 702." Yugi answered in a nonchalant fashion which made Téa's eyebrow arch slightly.

"Are you ok Yugi, when I saw you in class this morning it was like you weren't even there?" Téa asked concerned.

"It's nothing Téa, just got a lot on my mind." Yugi responded.

"You know just because I'm dating Yami doesn't mean we can't still be close like we've always been." Téa said placing her hand over Yugi's.

'But we both know that's not true Téa.' Yugi thought sadly looking into Téa's eyes, "It's nothing Téa seriously I'm just out of it today." Yugi said a smile returning to his face.

"Ok Yugi." Téa said sounding unconvinced.

"So how are things between you and Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Oh, they're, ok." Téa answered looking away slightly, in truth things weren't going that great, everyone kept saying that they were such a good couple but Téa wasn't convinced, it wasn't that Yami wasn't a nice guy he was, it was just, he didn't know how to love, not love as in sex, love as in love.

Yami wasn't romantic to Téa in any way, the main topics of conversation on there dates were Duel Monsters, Life in the 21st Century or Ancient Egypt, if Téa were honest with herself she would say that if she wanted a conversation about Egypt she would talk to Yugi's grandpa not her boyfriend, it wasn't going well and didn't show any signs of improving, which made Téa realize she had been blind to something that was right in front of her the entire time, Yugi.

Téa was beginning to realize that it should have been Yugi she asked out and dated not Yami, the fact that Yami was about 4,980 years her senior was beginning to dawn on her, 'What have I done.' Téa thought feeling more and more foolish every moment she thought about it.

"Ah Téa, hey Téa are you there?" Yugi called out bringing Téa out of her thoughts, she flushed in embarrassment realizing that Yugi had been talking and she had not been paying attention.

"Sorry Yugi what were you saying?" Téa asked now suddenly interested watching Yugi intently.

"I was asking if you'd seen Joey around the campus." Yugi said, Joey was attending school in Domino and Serenity was going to be moving in with him soon, Tristan had been called to Okinawa about two weeks before by his family and had rung a few days ago to say he wouldn't be back in Domino for a while because of family business.

"I think he's helping Serenity move in today." Téa answered, suddenly groaning at the person approaching.

"YUGI MY DARLING!" Rebecca Hawkins exclaimed tackling Yugi almost sending him out of his chair to the floor.

"Hi, Rebecca." Yugi said adjusting his neck collar that had been wrenched as Rebecca hugged him.

"Awe my wittle woogie I thought we could have lunch together." Rebecca said sweetly, Téa sat in her seat blinking trying to comprehend what Rebecca had just called Yugi.

"Ah yeah, sure." Yugi said letting Rebecca sit down next to him; Rebecca grabbed his hand placing it in her own which made Yugi even more uncomfortable than he already was, he cast a side glance to Téa who looked ready to rip Rebecca's arm off at the shoulder.

"So Yugi." Téa said to get his attention trying desperately to keep her voice level, "Yami, Joey, Serenity, Asuka and I were planning on catching a movie later, your turn to pick." She said handing Yugi a paper open to the movie section.

"Joey wants to go see the Godzilla marathon." Téa said pointing to the Domino Multiplex's five movie Godzilla Marathon starting at four thirty, Yugi nodded in agreement with Joey's choice, but then realized something.

"It sounds good you'll have to tell me how it goes." Yugi said handing the paper back to Téa who appeared baffled.

"Your not coming Yugi?" She asked and Yugi shook his head.

"I've got, ah plans." Yugi said.

"What plans?" Téa asked.

"Well, there's a big duelling thing being held by Kaiba tonight that he's invited me to." Yugi lied, he was in fact going on his first official date with Mai tonight, they were having dinner at a little restaurant Yugi had found in a tucked away corner of Domino.

"Does Yami know?" Téa asked Yugi shook his head.

"I've got this one Téa." Yugi assured her, but both Téa and Rebecca raised an eyebrow, 'He's going out with 'her' again I know he is, I can't let that witch succeed in her plans, I've got to make my move.' Rebecca thought knowing what she had to do next.

"Hey Rebecca where are you going?" Yugi asked not sad to see her go just curious.

"Oh I've just got some things to do." Rebecca said before scurrying off to put her plans into motion.

"Why does that give me a bad feeling Yugi?" Téa asked to which Yugi shrugged only concentrating on his date with Mai.

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan, Time: January 3 2005 6:15 pm**

Mai hurried from the house she had inherited from her parents after they passed away to her luxury black Alfa Romeo Spider GTV, she was in a hurry, she was supposed to be at the games shop in fifteen minutes and she was supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago, but Mai had been held up by a prank caller who couldn't be convinced that they were not calling the French Embassy in Tokyo, when Mai realized it was Mokuba Kaiba making the prank call she had spent two minutes yelling his ears off.

"Damn it come keys." Mai growled fumbling around her small purse sitting in the driver's seat of her car, "Finally!" Mai exclaimed locating her keys Mai's good mood disintegrating further every second.

Mai placed the keys in the ignition and attempted to start the car, the noise that told her the car was trying to start sounded, but the engine refused to turn over, "Stupid piece of junk!" Mai yelled trying to start the car again; still it wouldn't turn over, Mai tried yet again with as much success as the first two tries.

"Not now." Mai growled getting out of the car she feared getting her brand new blue dress that she had bought just for tonight's date with Yugi, Mai popped the hood of her car, being a top ranked Duellist and the world's foremost female duellist at one time Mai had picked up a few things including some things about cars, however she didn't need to know that much to see why her seventy thousand dollar motor car would not start when she lifted the bonnet.

"THE DISTRIBUTOR IS MISSING!" Mai yelled angrily slamming the bonnet of the car down grabbing her purse to walk back inside, once back inside her first thought was of calling Yugi to tell him she would be late, she went to pick up the phone to find no dial tone.

"But I was just on the phone a few minute ago." Mai growled angrily walking outside to see the phone cables the led to the house had been cut, Mai looked in the purse trying to find he cell phone, then she remembered it was in the car, she had tossed it in the glove compartment on Yugi and her picnic lunch when she dropped Yugi home because it had almost ruined there special moment by ringing.

Mai walked outside opening the glove compartment of her car to find her cell phone missing, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Mai yelled furious, she locked up both the house and the car and started walking; she was going to be very late.

**Location: The Motou Game Shop, Domino Japan. Time: January 3 2005 6:45pm**

Yugi paced slightly concerned for the welfare of her girlfriend who was running late, true it was only fifteen minutes but Mai would have rung to let her know if she was going to be late, 'I'm just being anxious don't worry.' Yugi told himself, both Grandpa and Yami were out of the house, Yami at the movies and Grandpa attending a seminar on Ancient Cultures for the week, so Yugi thought it was safe for Mai to come round, suddenly he heard a knock at the door, Yugi rushed to answer it.

"Hi Mai…" Yugi started to say but he was met by a box of chocolates and a blue green eyed blonde laying a very passionate kiss on him.

"REBECCA!"

**Next – Jealousy and Suspicion Abound**


	3. Chapter 2 Jealousy and Suspicion Abound

**Author's Note: Thanks to Anime-ruthless v.1, DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami and Lady Jupiter for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2 – Jealousy and Suspicion Abound**

**Location: Domino Multiplex Theater, Domino Japan. Time: January 3 2005 6:00 pm**

"Man I love action movies." Joey proclaimed as he, Asuka, Téa, Yami and Serenity walked out of the cinema for the fifteen minute intermission between the Godzilla movies which he had convinced the rest of the gang to go see.

"I wish Yugi had been here he would have enjoyed this." Téa said slightly dejected about his not coming.

"Where is Yug anyway?" Joey asked turning around to look at Yami.

"I am unsure Joey; he appeared very busy before I left." Yami said puzzled by the strange behaviour of his Hikari.

"Maybe he had a date." Asuka suggested.

"NO, he said something about a big duelling thing at Kaiba's." Téa said almost freaking out surprising her boyfriend.

"Ok." Asuka said startled.

Suddenly Téa saw something that made her blood run cold, Seto Kaiba was chatting to a girl not twenty metres away, "Excuse me for a moment." Téa said walking away from Yami and the others.

"Hey Kaiba." Téa called out angrily walking over; Kaiba looked up looking very annoyed to be interrupted.

"What is it Gardener?" He growled not bothering to say hello to the Brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Téa asked now getting ticked off.

"I'm closing a corporate deal, what do you think I'm seeing a movie, I thought you were smarter than the rest of the band of idiots." Kaiba smirked, Téa wanted to smack him one but held her anger in check.

"What about Yugi?" Téa asked Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What about him?" Kaiba asked confused more than anything.

"Don't you have a big Duelling thing going on tonight?" Téa asked now as confused as Kaiba.

"What on earth are you talking about Gardener who told you that?" Kaiba asked getting irritated again.

"Yugi told me that." Téa spat now as angry as Kaiba.

"Well he was mistaken Gardener." Kaiba grunted angrily.

"Ok Kaiba." Téa said still slightly confused until her attention was drawn to a woman standing behind Kaiba slightly, she had a pale complexion with white blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "Ah Kaiba who's that?" Téa asked a sly smile creeping across her face.

"This is, Miranda, she's, my girlfriend." Kaiba admitted turning red at the fact he had a girlfriend.

Miranda poked Kaiba, "So are you going to introduce me to your friend Seto?" She asked.

"She isn't my friend, this is, she's someone I know." Kaiba said receiving a glare from Téa before she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Téa Gardener; it's nice to meet you." Téa said kindly feeling sorry for the poor girl having to date Kaiba.

"Hi, it's finally nice to meet one of Seto's friends." Miranda said, causing Kaiba to flinch.

"She's not my friend Miranda." Kaiba grumbled as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Of course she isn't Seto; come on the Movie will be starting soon." Miranda said saying goodbye to Téa before dragging Kaiba off.

After a moment of humour thinking about Kaiba actually having a girlfriend Téa's thought turned back to her little crush, 'Why would Yugi lie to me, unless he's doing something he doesn't want me knowing about, Rebecca did seem very affectionate towards him at lunch, no that can't be it she's always affectionate towards him, still.' Téa wondered she didn't like the idea of losing Yugi to another especially Rebecca, but Téa had to forcefully remind herself that she had Yami, despite the fact she was in love with Yugi.

'I don't want to hurt Yami, but I have to follow my heart, NO I can't just abandon Yami, I have to keep trying to make things work with him, I guess.' Téa thought slightly sadly walking back to the group, Yami was chatting quietly with Serenity, he seemed very interested in the conversation as did she, she giggled gently as Yami told her a joke tossing her hair back, if Téa hadn't known better she would say Serenity was flirting with her boyfriend.

"WE should head back in the next movie should be starting soon." Téa said loudly breaking up the little conversation between Yami and Serenity.

"Dat's a good idea we don't wanna lose our seats, everything ok Téa?" Joey agreed as they started to walk again, Joey carrying it appeared enough candy to feed a group of children for several weeks on a tray.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Joey." Téa said brushing it off, but inside she felt deeply conflicted over what to do about the situation she found herself in, to choose between the man she loved, Yugi Motou, or the man she was dating, Yami, and wondering what it was Yugi was hiding from her.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Time: January 3 2005 6:47pm**

Yugi's eyes widened realizing he was in the midst of a very passionate kiss with Rebecca, 'NO!' Yugi thought trying to force Rebecca off him, but it was like she was sealed onto his lips, finally she broke the kiss smiling like a Cheshire cat as Yugi coughed and spluttered gasping for air.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?" Yugi demanded angrily he almost immediately regretted snapping at her because she looked sad.

"I'm, sorry Rebecca I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Yugi apologised leading Rebecca inside the games shop letting her sit on the sofa, 'Where on earth is Mai.' He thought sadly beginning to think Mai may have stood him up.

"Awe its ok woogie I forgive you." Rebecca said a large grin plastered on her face.

"Ah, I don't mean to sound rude Rebecca but what are you doing here?" Yugi asked again as Rebecca slid closer to him.

"Awe can't I come over and visit my boyfriend?" Rebecca asked causing Yugi to sweat drop.

"Rebecca we've not dating remember." Yugi tried to remind her.

"Awe woogie you are so funny, of course we're dating." Rebecca cheered happily wrapping her arms around his neck as Yugi sweat dropped again.

"No Rebecca we're not, look I've got to go and find someone." Yugi said getting Rebecca off him standing up grabbing his black jacket that looked exactly like his blue duelling Jacket except black grabbing his keys before Rebecca could grab them walking out the door indicating that Rebecca should follow him out, reluctantly she complied trying to wrap her arm around his waist as he walked out, skilfully he avoided her grip without hurting her feelings getting into his Jeep.

"Cya Rebecca." Yugi said pulling out of the driveway.

As soon as Yugi was out of sight Rebecca became furious, 'ALL THAT FOR NOTHING, I WENT THROUGH ALL THAT AND THEY'RE STILL GOING TO GO ON A DATE, I WON'T LET THAT SLUT SEDUCE MY DARLING WITH HER FEMINIE WILES, WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'S GOT PLANNED!' Rebecca screamed mentally going completely red in the face, she now had a grim determination to get Yugi away from Mai and have him all to herself, 'We're meant to be together, we both know it he gave me the Ties of Friendship as a sign of our love.' She thought, and she was going to get Yugi no matter what she had to do.

Meanwhile Yugi drove down the streets towards Mai's house, it was now approaching seven o'clock and Yugi was slightly concerned, Mai was almost a half hour late and hadn't rung or anything, Yugi wanted to make sure everything was ok, when he noticed something on the side walk ahead.

**Location: The Back Streets of Domino Japan. Time: January 3 2005 6:55pm**

Mai walked along the street towards Yugi's sadly trying to think of what to tell Yugi when she finally arrived, if he was there at all, there first official date and she had massively screwed up, just as she was about to start berating herself mentally again a green coloured Jeep pulled up beside her the passenger door opening, "Can I give the most beautiful girl in the world a lift." A sweet voice from within the Jeep asked Mai looked up to stare into a pair of Violet eyes beaming at her.

"YUGI!" Mai exclaimed happily climbing into the Jeep her mood very much improved by his sudden appearance.

"Hi Mai, what happened, why were you walking in the cold." Yugi asked concerned.

Mai looked downcast again, "I'm sorry Yugi, I've ruined our date, my car was sabotaged, my cellphone was stolen and my home phone line was cut, all I wanted was to get to our date on time and I messed up." Mai said sadly feeling ashamed of her failure, suddenly she felt Yugi's warm arms wrap around her gently, he hugged her for several seconds before releasing her from his grip.

"What was that for Yugi?" Mai asked slightly surprised.

"You look liked you needed it, its ok Mai you didn't mess up I wish you hadn't had to walk all this way, and we're not finished with our date yet." Yugi said handing Mai some red roses, Mai smiled kissing Yugi fully on the lips at the sweet gesture.

Yugi drove them to a small seafood restaurant near Domino Pier, somehow Yugi got the maitre'd to provide them with a private table overlooking the sea front complete with candles, Mai had the Crab with Salad while Yugi had grilled Prawns with salad. To Mai's surprise and pleasure Yugi was able to pay for everything and leave a large tip for the grateful waiter.

After dinner Yugi and Mai took a quiet walk on the beach Yugi placed his jacket around Mai's shoulders when he noticed she was shivering in the cold January air, they continued to walk, talk and laugh for almost an hour before heading back to Yugi's jeep so he could drive Mai home.

"So." Mai said as they approached the door to her house.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed realizing it was the end of their date.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Yugi, thank you." Mai said kissing Yugi as he blushed.

"Thanks Mai, I had a great time with you to." Yugi agreed returning the kiss.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" Mai offered opening the door to her house.

Yugi thought for a moment before answering, "Ah, yeah sure." Yugi agreed entering the house with Mai.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan. Time: January 4 12:30am**

Yami entered the strangely quiet games shop after bidding goodbye to Téa at her home, for some odd reason to Yami she seemed disappointed when he only bid her goodbye as if she was expecting something more from him, Yami was puzzled by this.

"Hikari I have returned." Yami called out walking into the lounge area, 'Must have retired already.' Yami thought walking over to the area where the phone and answering machine sat, as Solomon had taught him he pressed the button to recover any messages walking away slightly.

"_You have – one new message." _The metallic voice announced before a beep.

"_Hi Yami its Yugi I won't be home tonight so don't wait up, cya." _Yugi's voice rung out over the crackle of a cellular phone line, to Yami it sounded like he was in a great deal of a hurry.

'I wonder what my Hikari was in such a rush to get off the phone for.' Yami pondered before retiring to bed.

**Next – Detective Téa and the Case of the Secretive Crush**


	4. Chapter 3 Detective Téa and the Case of...

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami, Lady Jupiter and Anime-Ruthless v.1 for reviewing again, to be fair to Yami (Gee that was a strange sensation) he does come from a time when Arranged Marriages were the norm, not that, that excuses him from what's going on with Téa but I'll get to that later in the story.**

**Chapter 3 – Detective Téa and the Case of the Secretive Crush**

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan. Time: January 4 2005 7:00am**

A pair of violet orbs that belonged to the blonde beauty known as Mai Valentine opened lazily, a smile playing across her face remembering the transports of the night before fondly. Mai had discovered another side of her young love, this side of him was also gentle but this Yugi had an intensity she had never seen in him before, Mai rolled over to greet her love with a kiss only to find no one there. Mai quickly sat up in bed concerned that he had left without warning, 'He had said he wanted to wait, maybe he wasn't ready and he feels I forced into what happened last night.' Mai thought fearfully.

A sound drew Mai's attention to the large oak double doors that lead out into the corridor, Yugi entered carrying a large tray of food, he smiled, "I didn't think you would be up yet." Yugi said smiling sweetly placing the tray on the bed sitting next to Mai.

"What's this Yugi?" Mai asked surprised and pleased.

"I didn't know if you wanted to get up for breakfast so I thought we could have breakfast together in bed." Yugi said sweetly smiling, Mai pulled Yugi into a kiss tears rolling slowly down her cheeks as she did.

"What did I do to deserve you Yugi?" Mai wondered breaking the kiss gently stroking his face; Yugi grabbed her hand kissing the back of it before letting go.

"I could wonder the same about you Mai." Yugi said picking up some fruit from a plate on the tray.

"Yugi, I'm sorry if I rushed you, I just," Mai said looking away; Yugi placed the fruit down and lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"It's ok Mai, everything I did last night I wanted to do, I was a hundred percent ready to be with the woman I love, to be with you, I wouldn't have done what I did otherwise." Yugi said embracing Mai again, Mai's head rested on his shoulder, "I love you Yugi." She whispered, Yugi let go of her to stare Mai directly in the eyes again, they beamed at her, "I love you to Mai, with all my heart." He proclaimed, once again a sense of overwhelming joy that Mai had been feeling a lot since she had admitted she loved Yugi filled her again.

A little later the two were eating breakfast, or more to the point they were feeding each other breakfast when Yugi glanced up at the clock and groaned, "What's up Hon?" Mai asked glancing at the clock it read almost eight am.

"I've got to go Mai, class starts in about half an hour and I don't want to be late." Yugi said sadly, honestly he didn't want to go but he knew he had to.

"Yugi don't go, play hooky and spend the day with me." Mai said sultrily spreading herself out on the bed in front of Yugi sexily.

Yugi groaned again, "Your not making this easy for me Mai." He said, Mai grinned at him, "I'm not supposed to be." She said playfully before he started to leave.

"Oh Yugi." Mai said teasingly, Yugi poked his head back into the room, in her fingers Mai twirled Yugi's car keys, "Mai?" Yugi said indicating he wanted Mai to throw them to him.

"But I don't want to Yugi." Mai said still in a playful tone of voice, she was enjoying this a great deal.

"Give them." Yugi said marching over to the bed in a slight huff Mai held the keys high in the air so Yugi had to climb onto the bed to reach them, Mai finally relented kissing Yugi at the same time and placing the keys in his hand, "Work hard." Mai said finally letting him leave, 'He's so cute worked up like that.' Mai thought giggling as he left before returning to eat the rest of her breakfast.

**Location: Domino University, Domino Japan. Time: January 4 2005 12:30pm**

Téa sat eating a salad for lunch in the University Café; she was in a foul mood, mostly because of her boyfriend Yami Motou.

'Did her give me a kiss on the lips last night?' Téa thought moodily stabbing at her food.

'NO!' She thought.

'Did he give me a peck on the cheek?' Téa thought stabbing a nearby piece of lettuce that ticked her off.

'NO!' Téa thought trying to shred the piece of lettuce into the consistence of coleslaw.

'Did he give me a hug?' Téa questioned again.

'NO!' She answered.

'Did he EVEN GIVE ME ONE LOUSY SIGN THAT WE WERE ANY MORE THAN FRIENDS, NO OF COURSE NOT THAT WOULD REQUIRE HIM KNOWING SOMETHING ABOUT HOW TO DATE A GIRL!' Téa thought absolutely furious, more at herself than at Yami.

'Maybe I was expecting to much, I thought that Yami was going to sweep me off my feet in some kind of whirlwind romance, but it hasn't been like that, just one bungled date after another, sitting in hours of awkward silence just trying to make it to the end of the date, how could I have been so stupid, dating Yami is about the dumbest decision I've ever made.' Téa thought groaning at the situation she found herself in again.

'What do I do then, I don't know, one more chance, I'm going to give Yami one more chance, he better not screw up this time or we're through.' Téa thought bitterly, however at that moment she saw something that brightened her spirits immensely, the object of her affections Yugi Motou walking through the crowd of students trying to find a seat.

"YUGI!" Téa called out waving him over, Yugi was dressed in a black leather shirt under a black jacket with a pair of blue jeans underneath a leather belt held his pants but one thing that struck Téa as odd was the fact that Yugi didn't have his deck belt with him, Téa knew Yugi never went anywhere without it.

"Hi Téa." Yugi said cheerfully sitting down opposite, Téa stared at him, she couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something was different about him today.

"Nice outfit Yugi." Téa commented Yugi smiled, "Not looking to bad yourself Téa." He said indicating to Téa's outfit of a teal button up sleeveless shirt, blue denim shorts and white thigh high stocking with a pair of platform sandals on her feet.

"Thanks Yugi, that outfit looked nice on you when you wore it yesterday as well." Téa commented Yugi blushed at the comment knowing he'd not had time to go home and change before class this morning.

"So, how did the big duelling thing go at Kaiba's last night?" Téa asked awaiting his response with interest.

"Oh, um it went well, I won." Yugi said feigning pride at the false accomplishment; he looked around while eating and saw the clock trying to find an avenue out of the conversation before Téa could grill him some more.

"Is that the time I've got a class starting in a minute, bye Téa." Yugi said rushing off even though his next class didn't start for another forty five minutes.

Once Yugi was out of the Café he rested his back against the wall breathing deeply, 'She's not dumb I think she's seeing through my charade, I just don't want the gang finding out yet, they hate Mai now after the thing with the Orichalcos and they disapproved of me being friends with Mai, I just need to wait a while, so they know there's nothing they can do to break us apart, maybe after I marry her.' Yugi thought sarcastically but in some part of Yugi's head, the part about marrying Mai did make sense to him in some odd way.

As Yugi began to walk away towards one of the classrooms Téa mused on Yugi's odd behaviour, 'Why is Yugi so determined to hide something from me, I know he's lied to me twice now, he obviously didn't know that Kaiba was going to be on a date with his girlfriend when he told me that yesterday, so that means he didn't give very much thought to the lie, which means he came up with it on the spot, so it had to be something he was doing last night," Téa thought getting up.

'Well whatever it is I'm going to find out, watch out Yugi your secret isn't going to be secret much longer.'

**Next – Investigation**

**Author's Note: My humble apologies I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but I thought I would stretch out this part of the story out over a couple of chapters, however I have one thing before I go,**

**Taking a page out of DJ Rodriguez's book, I was hoping one of my reviewers could suggest a male Original Character that could be paired with a Female Character in this story (I won't say who yet since I don't want to ruin it but I think you can guess) so any help my Readers could provide would be appreciated.**

**Until Next Story, Cya.**


	5. Chapter 4 Investigation

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez Lady Jupiter, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie and Anime-ruthless v.1 for reviewing, thank you all for your suggestions for Original Characters although one did sound like a better pairing for Serenity than the character I had in mind, and to Anime-ruthless v.1 you seem to be doing well with the OC's in your story so I don't think your all that bad with making Original Characters, however don't get me started about OC's my friends and I have just come off several days of discussion about them, also after serious consideration I'm going to write a new story hows this for a title, 'The Day I went insane and hunted down and dismembered every Téa Basher in the known Universe' what, to much?**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own any of the songs mentioned or used in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4 – Investigation**

**Téa's Discovery**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan. Time: January 7 2005 4:28pm**

Téa groaned mentally, she was sitting on a couch in the games shop, at the other end was Yami, he smiled kindly as if this is what was expected of him, 'Is it me, every time I've tried to get closer to him he's recoiled, do I smell or something, I remember bathing today, maybe its my perfume.' Téa pondered, as Yami droned on about the wonders of modern technology, 'Maybe if I hit him once, perhaps with a frying pan he might get the point.' Téa thought groaning again at that moment Yami said something that captured Téa's interest.

"Téa have you noticed that Yugi has been acting strangely lately?" He asked, Téa sat up and thought for a moment.

"A little, he did show up to class a few days ago in the same clothes he'd worn the previous day." Téa commented, "What day was this Téa?" Yami asked, "Tuesday." Téa answered, she heard Yami hmm so she slid closer.

"Yami honey what's wrong." Téa asked. (A/N: As the Author bashes his head against a wall)

"The previous night Yugi called me and left a message on the machine." Yami said indicating to the Answering Machine in the corner.

"Can I hear the message?" Téa asked Yami nodded and walked over to the machine rewinding the tape stopping at Yugi's message, the machine beeped.

"_Hi Yami its Yugi, I won't be home tonight so don't wait up, cya." _Yugi's voice rung out over the machine, to Téa he sounded as if in a great rush to get off the phone, Téa gasped 'I won't be home tonight, NO that's not possible, not my Yugi, please not my Yugi, not WITH ANOTHER GIRL!' Téa thought gasping Yami rushed to her side.

"Téa what's wrong?" Yami asked his crimson eyes filled with concern for his girlfriend.

"Um uh oh nothing Yami, really its nothing, strange message." Téa commented realizing this is the closest they had been to each other in their entire relationship, 'this is it, come on Yami, KISS ME!' Téa thought urging him mentally.

"It was a strange message wasn't it." Yami said standing up and walking back over to the answering machine Téa almost fell out of her chair, 'THAT'S IT!' Téa thought.

"YAMI!" Téa screamed at him Yami turned around, "Is there something wrong Téa?" He asked.

"YOU BLITHERING IDIOT, JUST THEN WHEN WE WERE ONLY CENTIMETRES AWAY FROM EACH OTHERS FACES YOU JUST GOT UP, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME YOU DIMWIT, ARE WE DATING OR NOT!" Téa screamed completely flying off the handle at the ex-Pharaoh.

"We're dating Téa." Yami answered completely dumbfounded at this turn of events.

"DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT, EVERY TIME I GET NEAR YOU, YOU PULL BACK LIKE I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU SOME DEADLY VIRUS, YOU SHOW ME NO SIGNS OF AFFECTION, WE DON'T HAVE ANY TYPE OF ROMANTIC DINNER, WE DON'T GO OUT ON DATES WE GO OUT ON DISCUSSIONS ABOUT THE ANCIENT AND MODERN WORLD, I THOUGHT JOEY WAS CLUELESS BUT EVEN HE KNOWS HOW TO BE AFFECTIONATE, WE'RE THROUGH YAMI I'M SO SICK OF THIS FARCE!" Téa screamed storming out of the games shop in tears leaving Yami standing near the phone stumped and stunned, 'Women of this era are very strange.' He thought as Solomon Motou walked in with a surprised look on his face.

"Yami what happened?" Solomon asked Yami shrugged sitting down.

"I believe I have as people of this era call it been 'dumped'." Yami said nonchalant surprising the re-incarnation of Yami's Royal Vizier, in his experience a person would be hurt by being dumped but Yami seemed unusually calm and laid back about it.

"This is a very odd era to live in Solomon." Yami commented deciding to read a book.

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan. Time: January 7 2005 4:45pm**

Téa rushed up stairs and into her room, she immediately put the CD player on turning up the sound to max, luckily she had sound proofing in her room so it didn't bother anyone, she put on Pretty Girl Bulls--T by Foxy Brown, she wasn't sad anymore, Téa felt free, free of Yami and her obligations to him, but she was sad about the fact that Yugi and another girl were, she couldn't bring herself to say it, so she decided to do something about it.

'Maybe they should change the name of this song to Pretty Guy Bull." Téa thought chuckling thinking of Yami and dancing to the music and singing to the music, 'Poor Yami, so good looking, but just so clueless.' Téa thought grinning taking her party clothing out of the closet, she had to find something to blow Yugi away and make her forget the other girl.

'No not yet, I've got to pick my moment before I make my move on Yugi, I wonder who it is, Mai, no it wouldn't be Mai I mean she's beautiful I'd have to be pretty blind not to see that but Yugi wouldn't date her, he knows we don't approve of her, he did seem to be spending a lot of time with her lately, nah that's ridiculous Yugi's to smart to fall for whatever she's offering.' Téa smiled thinking of her former friend Mai Valentine knocking her off the list of suspects for the affections of her crush.

'Serenity seemed to eager to move down here, very eager, she did have a crush on Tristan when she thought he was the one who taught Joey duel monsters, maybe that's shifted to Yugi, they would make a pretty cute couple I guess, OVER MY DEAD BODY!' Téa thought the music shifting to hard rock with Puddle of Mudd's song Control, Téa smiled she liked this song, more the beat than the lyrics because they were slightly explicit nothing really bad just slightly explicit.

'WHY'S IT EVIL YOU AND ME.' Téa sung in her head thinking of the other possibilities, 'Ishizu, to old but very pretty, Rebecca, if Yugi's dating that little witch I'm going to KILL HER, she can't be with… EW that is SO gross please don't let it be Rebecca, she is almost Yugi's age but EW that's so foul, he can't be dating her.' Téa thought searching through her music collection her friends had no idea she liked these bands and Téa was slightly surprised she did it was all hard rock music, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Limp Bizkit, she had even more on the small computer she had in her room, 'FOUND IT.' Téa thought happily sliding the disc into the CD player, switching to the second song on the Get Born Album by Jet, Are you Gonna Be my Girl, the sounds of a Tamborine filled the room as the song began Téa dancing and singing all the while.

_Go!!_

'He's going be with me.' Téa thought grinning at the thought of him embracing her more than a friend.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

'I'm going to make Yugi all mine, no one's gonna stop me, I love him.' Téa thought dancing to the music.

_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine._

'But first I need a plan.' Téa thought continuing her dance.

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_Now you don't need that money _

_When you look like that, do ya honey?_

'I need to know who he's dating.' Téa continued plans forming in her mind.

_Big black boots, _

_Long brown hair, _

_She's so sweet _

_With her get back stare._

'Once I've found out I need to break them up somehow.' Téa continued smiling evilly.

_Well I could see, _

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

'Then I can sweep in and be Yugi's consoling friend giving him a shoulder to cry.' Téa thought happily at the thought of leaving the other girl in the dust.

_Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine._

'But I'll have to wait I can't rush Yugi or it will look suspicious and Yugi isn't dumb, well not that dumb.' Téa plotted mentally.

_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine._

'But then I'll make my move, wait a few weeks.' Téa grinned as her plan was coming together.

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_Now you don't need that money_

_With a face like that, do ya._

'Then sweep Yugi off his feet, I'll show him what it's like to date a real woman not a primped up prissy little wuss like whoever he's dating now.' Téa thought grinning.

_Big black boots, _

_Long brown hair, _

_She's so sweet _

_With her get back stare._

'We'll have the whirlwind romance that I should have had with Yami, Yugi knows how to treat a girl and make her feel special, and that girl's going to be me no matter what I have to do.' Téa thought smirking concocting mental images of Yugi being romantic with her as she continued to move to the music.

_Well I could see, _

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

'Whoever's got Yugi now is going to rue the day they messed with me, Yugi and I are so meant for each other we both know it, I was just fooling myself with Yami.' Téa thought smiling.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,_

_You home with me, _

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

_Are You Gonna Be My Girl – Jet – Get Born_

The song ended and Téa collapsed back on the bed out of breath but in a very good mood, she now had a plan to win Yugi's affections, 'And its fool proof even Rebecca could win Yugi's affection, as I said it fool proof.' Téa smiled getting back up ready to put the first part of her plan into action, finding out who Yugi was dating.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan. Time: January 7, 5:24pm**

The phone rung off the hook several times summoning the attention of the only person in the house, Yugi Motou, Yugi picked up the phone, "Hello?" He asked.

"_Hi Yugi its Téa." _A voice spoke sweetly down the line, Yugi frowned slightly.

"Téa Yami's not here right now." He said having heard about the little blow up earlier from his Grandfather.

"_That's ok Yugi I don't want to speak to him anyway, I said everything I wanted this afternoon."_ Téa said her voice turning slightly cold.

"Téa you two can patch things up." Yugi said.

"_No Yugi we can't Yami just isn't the guy I thought he was, he's nice and all but not really the dating type." _Téa explained Yugi nodded slightly sad to see them break up when things were going so well between himself and Mai.

"Well if that's the way it is I understand it's to bad Téa, you did make a nice couple." Yugi said trying to be kind.

"_You're really sweet Yugi, but I know you didn't like me dating Yami very much I'm sorry for hurting your feelings the way I did it was very dumb of me, let me make it to you how about we go to a movie tonight just the two of us?" _Téa asked sweetly, Yugi bit his lip, "I'll have to take a rain check tonight Téa I've kind of already got plans tonight." Yugi said trying to cover himself.

"_Oh what are they?" _Téa asked.

"Um, oh I'm going round to Joey's we've got a test to study for on Monday." Yugi said crossing his fingers that he could call Joey before Téa could, in reality Yugi was going on a date with Mai; he just didn't want Téa to know.

"_Oh ok well work hard, cya Yugi." _Téa said hanging up; Yugi was so surprised at the abrupt end to the conversation he didn't realize for several seconds that she had hung up.

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan**

Téa hit the speed dial button for Joey's, _"Hello Wheeler Residence Serenity speaking." _The sugary sweet voice of Serenity Wheeler spoke on the other end.

"Hi Serenity its Téa is Joey there?" Téa asked.

"_Yep he's eating though." _Serenity said Téa rolled her eyes.

"Just put him on anyway Seren." Téa requested.

"_Yello." _A voice said on the other end around mouthfuls of food.

"Joey would you stop stuffing yourself for one second you Baka." Téa snapped at him she heard a piece of cutlery clatter to the table.

"_What's up Téa?" _He asked giving her his full attention.

"Is Yugi coming around to your place to study for a test tonight?" Téa asked politely as she could.

"_We don't have another test in da classes we take together for another couple of weeks, why's dat, did Yug say dat he was?" _Joey asked.

"How did you know?" Téa asked.

"_Took a wild guess, our little buddy's been acting weird all week." _Joey observed.

"I know," Téa said now hearing the sound of a call waiting call on the other end, "Don't tell Yugi we've had this conversation ok, what ever you do deny it Wheeler or I'll make your life miserable with that new girlfriend of yours, remember I've know all your dirty little secrets." Téa threatened before hanging up.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan.**

Yugi paced the living room of the games shop impatiently as the call waiting kept the phone ringing 'This is really, really bad, I can't have anyone finding out yet, I just want to wait, and I need everyone to understand about me and Mai.' Yugi thought still pacing cursing under his breath that Joey wasn't picking up, 'I just hope Téa isn't on the other line.' Yugi thought as finally Joey picked up.

"_Yello." _Joey drawled apparently eating.

"Joey stop stuffing your face for a minute, was that Téa on the other line?" Yugi asked he heard a piece of cutlery clatter to the table on the other end.

"_No man dat was pizza I was ordering a pizza." _Joey said trying his best to sound convincing.

"Pizza was more important than your best friend?" Yugi asked exasperated.

"_Nah man, just more urgent." _Joey answered.

"Whatever Joey listen if Téa rings asking if we're studying tonight I need you to say we are ok just make up some excuse as to why I can't come to the phone?" Yugi said hurriedly.

"_Ah sure Yug, but why?" _Joey asked.

"That's not important Joey just do it or I'll make your life miserable with Asuka, remember I know your secrets you'd like kept from your girlfriend so keep quiet ok, bye Joe." Yugi said hanging up.

**Location: Wheeler Apartment, Domino Japan.**

Joey tossed the phone down staring blankly into space after two very strange conversations with his two best friends.

'I really gotta stop telling people about my love life.' He thought before pushing his bowl of oatmeal away, he was no longer hungry.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Time: January 7, 2005 6:02pm**

A girl with short brown hair dressed entirely in black sat watching the front of the Games Shop, her blue eyes glued to the front door, 'Any second now Yugi's going to come out and I'll find out exactly what he's doing.' Téa thought, and she was correct, at that moment Yugi shot out of the house carrying a small package and another package which appeared to be chocolates to his Jeep.

'Ok Yugi what are you up to?' Téa thought as Yugi started down the street Téa following close behind on Tristan's borrowed Kawasaki, she had won the coin toss between her and Joey for who got to use it while Tristan was away being the only two with Motorcycle licences at the time.

Téa followed Yugi into the most upmarket part of Domino, Téa had little clue why Yugi would come here until he entered the grounds of the Valentine estate, 'NO WAY NOT MAI HOW COULD HE!' Téa screamed mentally watching Mai and Yugi hug at the front of the estate Mai climbing into Yugi's car.

'No this is just a friendly dinner, I can't be a date, I refuse to believe it's a date.' Téa thought realizing she wasn't the only person following Mai and Yugi, Téa watched quietly as Rebecca climbed down from a tree across from the Valentine estate getting on a bicycle, 'NOT HER TWO THAT LITTLE TWERP!' Téa screamed, she revved the engine of the Motorbike taking off top speed past Rebecca, Téa had just enough time to see Rebecca loss balance on the bicycle and drop head first into a garbage can on the curb before Téa had to concentrate on the road, 'One down.' She thought.

Téa pursed Mai and Yugi to a small restaurant in the heart of Domino, Téa discovered the other package Yugi had was a diamond necklace, it appeared very beautiful and very expensive, but Téa knew how he could afford it since he hadn't exactly become poor being an elite Duellist and world Champion.

Téa felt ill watching them together, 'THIS ISN'T HAPPENING THEY ARE NOT DATING I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!' Téa thought angrily slamming her fists against the handle bars of the bike watching Mai and Yugi feed each other dinner, Téa sat through their dinner following them to the pier where they sat watching the night sky while Téa concentrated on not walking over and ripping Mai's heart out and then declare her love for Yugi, the second part she had to fight really hard not to do.

Once Yugi and Mai arrived back at her house Téa couldn't deny it anymore seeing the passionate kiss Mai was laying on Yugi for a good minute and a half, 'OH MY GOD THEY ARE DATING HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!' Téa screamed to herself finally to her relief watching Yugi leave the house and getting his jeep, but for Téa she had only one question.

'HOW CAN YUGI AND MAI BE DATING?'

**Next – The Dinner from Hell**


	6. Chapter 5 Dame's Games and Musical Name...

**Author's Note: Thanks to Depressed Pixie, Lady Jupiter, DJ Rodriguez, Me-Ik's my Yami, Anime-Ruthless v.l, Waffle Boy, Lindsey and Leila the BMGs and the twinsisters of heaven and hell (Who also reviewed I'll Fly Away thanks for that) for reviewing, Can I ask do you really think that Rebecca and Téa would honestly be able to work together when it came to love and Yugi personally I don't think so but thanks for the suggestions, maybe Téa and Rebecca need another of Jet's songs (GO THE AUSSIE ROCK BAND) called Move On.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own any of the songs mentioned or used in this chapter, or any of the movies mentioned they are property of their respective owners.**

**Chapter 5 – Dame's Games and Musical Names**

**Conspiring Events**

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan. Time: January 8 2005 11:07am**

Téa paced around the room, from the window on the far side to the wardrobe near the door passed the bed in the middle of the room and the computer and stereo near the window, she'd done this for almost forty minutes, it was like Téa was caught in a repeating loop that just went over and over with only one thing running through her head, 'HOW COULD YUGI BE DATING MAI!' She screamed mentally.

Téa finally stopped and sat down on the bed, 'Now I understand why Yugi has been so secretive, of course he wouldn't want us interfering in his little affair with that slut, she's probably got him wrapped around her little finger, telling him all sorts of lies.' Téa thought bristling at the notion that Mai was doing, well anything with her Yugi.

Téa stood up and went back to pacing back and forth, suddenly the phone rung, Téa looked over to the caller ID to see the who it was, it was Yugi, Téa scrambled over to the phone as quickly as she could, "Hello Gardener residence Téa speaking." She said trying not to sound like she'd leapt over the bed to get to the phone.

"_Hey Téa its Yugi." _Yugi's gentle voice rung out over the phone line, it still managed to make Téa quiver with delight.

"Hi Yugi, what's up?" Téa asked trying not to sound anxious.

"_Not much but I thought maybe if you're not doing anything you'd like to go to a movie with me?" _Yugi asked sweetly, Téa smiled then frowned, "Who else is coming?" She asked politely.

"_Um, no one." _Yugi said trying to sound as convincing as he could, but Téa saw through it immediately, "I'm not getting back together with Yami; I've had enough of dating him, he's an idiot and it's his own fault I dumped him." Téa growled she heard Yugi sigh.

"_But Téa," _Yugi tried to protest however Téa interrupted, "But Téa nothing Yugi, I hated dating Yami, it was the worst decision I've ever made please don't try to get us back together Yugi because it won't work, Yami's a nice guy I'm sure eventually he'll find a girl to love him, although I pity that poor girl." Téa growled she heard Yugi sigh down the line again.

"_Then how about this, you and me go and see a movie, I promise Yami won't be there." _Yugi asked, Téa was surprised but she grinned like the cat that had swallowed the canary, "I would love to Yugi." She said cheerfully.

"_Great I'll pick you up around one, bye." _Yugi said cheerfully before hanging up.

Téa stood silent for several seconds before unleashing the loudest happiest scream she'd ever produced from her petit frame she was going out to a movie with Yugi and they were going all alone, 'This is my chance, I can blow Mai out of the water and get Yugi all to myself.' Téa thought grinning evilly.

Téa ran over to her stereo and searched for an appropriate song to play, she found it on Thicke's Beautiful World CD, Téa switched it to track five, _When I Get You Alone,_

Téa ran to the closet as the sound of Cello's filled the room heralding the start of the song,

_Oooh..._

_Eah!_

_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long no_

_Mmmm_

_You makin' dogs wanna beg_

_Breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

Téa flung the doors of the closet open to search for the right thing to wear, 'When I'm done Yugi isn't even going to remember Mai's face.' She thought tossing clothes out onto her bed.

_(Ooooh)_

_See all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad.._

_Because you walk pretty,_

_Because you talk pretty,_

_'Cause you make me sick _

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',_

_Asking for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_(No) So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

Téa grinned, 'That little whelp Rebecca didn't stand a chance trying to win Yugi's affections going up against me.' She thought grinning draping a blue dress over herself.

_(Ahhh)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know baby (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now (it's all mine)_

Téa shook her head deciding the blue dress although it looked great on her it was to formal for a movie tossing it onto the bed searching through her closet for something else to wear.

_Baby girl you da ish_

_That makes you my equivalent_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,_

_All right_

_All my dawgs talkin' fast-_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, oh_

At the back of her closet Téa saw her teal button up sleeveless shirt that she'd worn during Battle City, she remembered with fondness the fact she had caught Yugi staring slightly at her occasionally during the tournament, and the sweet moment when he had offered her his jacket when they were trapped in the ice area of the Virtual World.

'That's why I have to do everything to get him for myself he's such a sweet guy and he deserves better than that wretch.' Téa thought her cerulean blue orbs glowing with envious rage, Tea looked at herself in the mirror again with the Teal shirt draped over her front, Téa shook her head and threw it on her bed continuing to look for suitable attire in which to blow Yugi away.

_(Ooooh) _

_All these intrusions just take us too long _

_And I want you so bad..._

_Because you walk pretty,_

_Because you talk pretty,_

_'Cause you make me sick _

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

Téa now grabbed a red dress that had a large slit running up the side to show off her legs, she had worn this to the Prom, she immediately threw it to the bed in anger remembering that she had drawn the attention of every guy at the Prom including Joey, Tristan and Yugi but the only person she hadn't drawn the attention of was her date Yami, 'I should have thrown things at him when we broke up.' She thought regretting the missed opportunity to work of some pent up anger towards her former boyfriend.

_(Ahhh)_

_And I pray to something she ain't bluffin',_

_Rubbin' up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a vow?_

_Check it _

_Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

'That doesn't matter now he's gone thank god and I'm going to be in Yugi's arms soon.' Téa thought happily imagining Yugi kissing her.

_(Ahhh)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know baby (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now (it's all mine)_

'Mai's going to have whiplash once I'm through, poor girl I think Valon might be available still, she deserves a loser like him, not a winner like Yugi.' Téa thought grinning evilly continuing to empty the contents of her closet onto her bed.

_Oh no_

_Get you alone baby_

_Oohh.._

Téa pulled a two piece green outfit from her closet and draped them over herself, 'No that's way to bright I want to dazzle Yugi not blind him.' Téa confirmed to herself throwing yet another discarded outfit to the bed.

_Oooh..Oh-oh_

_That a girl!_

_You get some_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad.._

_Because you walk pretty, (You, you-you)_

_Because you talk pretty, (You get some)_

_'Cause you make me sick _

_And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

'There's got to be an outfit in my closet that will sweep Yugi off his feet, I'm sure I have one.' Téa thought getting desperate actually entering the closet to search.

_(Ahhh)_

_But I pray to something when she's pumpin',_

_Rubbin' up on me, now_

_Want me to break it down?_

_Check it_

_Well did you want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice,_

_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

'Is there something right at the back that I'm missing?' Téa wondered going deeper into her closet to search.

_(Ahhh)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you you'll know girl (know)_

_When I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone now (it's all mine)_

"WAIT I FOUND IT!" Téa exclaimed pulling the clothes from her closet tossing them over a chair to make sure she wouldn't mix them up with the large pile of clothes on the bed.

_(Ahhh)_

_I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone (know)_

_I get you alone ('lone)_

_When I get you alone (it's all mine)_

_Yeah_

_Yeaaahhh......._

The song ended as Téa changed, she grinned knowing this was going to knock Yugi for a loop, she had a black strapless top sort of like Yugi's duelling shirt but without the straps and Téa thought she made it look hotter, a black mini skirt with two belts hanging from her hips complimented by a pair of thigh length black stiletto boots, Téa grinned, 'There's no way I can lose looking this hot.' She thought a satisfied smile spreading across her face, Téa looked at the time it was almost twelve thirty, Téa realized she must have had the song on repeat and just hadn't noticed, Téa ran downstairs to wait for Yugi to arrive.

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan. Date: January 8 12:37pm**

Yugi pulled up in front of Téa's house, he sighed he felt he owed Téa something since he'd been so raped up with his relationship with Mai that he'd ignored the rest of his friends especially Téa and he felt bad about that.

Yugi walked up and knocked on the door, Téa answered and Yugi was dumb struck, he'd never seen her like this before, he'd seen her beautiful before but never really hot, "Ah, um, hi Téa." Yugi said trying to regain himself.

"Hi Yugi, you're early." She said sweetly smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I am, I, I thought we'd grab some lunch together before the movie." Yugi said getting a grip on himself by thinking about Mai, Téa nodded still smiling, "Sounds great Yugi." She said walking to his jeep, Yugi shook his head furiously, he had the sudden feeling it was going to be a very long few hours.

Yugi and Téa stopped by a fast food restaurant on the way to the Domino Multiplex and had lunch, "So Yugi what do you want to go see?" Téa asked as they ate picking up a paper from the nearby rack flipping to the Movie section after paying for it.

"I'd like to go see that movie Closer." Yugi said pointing to a movie starring Julia Roberts and Jude Law, Téa frowned slightly reading the synopsis looking up at Yugi.

"You just want to see Natalie Portman in the stripper role." Téa said playfully as Yugi blushed, "I do not." He said defensively, Téa giggled, "Then why is your face red." She asked still giggling at his reaction.

"It is not, SO what do you want to see." Yugi said trying to change the subject, Téa smiled and rolled her eyes before looking at the list of movies again.

"Oh, I'd like to see that Elektra film starring Jennifer Garner." Téa said excitably pointing to the film based on the Comic character of the same name, Yugi read the synopsis of the movie and nodded approvingly.

"It sounds good, the next movie starts in about twenty minutes lets go." Yugi said standing up as Téa gathered her things.

"Téa why does Hollywood never make movies based on Manga?" Yugi asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"That's what Anime is for Yugi." She answered.

Meanwhile a pair of blue green eyes watched them leave with furious anger burning in them, 'FIRST MAI NOW THAT WITCH IS TRYING TO CAST A SPELL OVER MY DARLING BOYFRIEND, NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!' Rebecca Hawkins thought getting up from her lunch, for once she had not been following Yugi around, but having lunch with someone.

Rebecca's companion sighed, his violet eyes looked sadly at the retreating form of Rebecca, 'Man, this sucks, I really like her but she's so wrapped up in Yugi.' He thought sighing again the boy stood up his long raven coloured hair waving slightly as he moved, as the boy followed Rebecca out several men stood to follow him all dressed in black business suits.

**Location: Domino Multiplex Theater 3, Domino Japan Date: January 8 2005 1:45pm**

The movie played in the almost empty theater, only a few people were in the theater, Yugi, Téa, Rebecca Hawkins, her companion from the restaurant, his bodyguards and a few other people, through the movie Téa had been edging closer and closer to Yugi, Yugi smiled sweetly unsure of what really was going on but knowing something was up, Téa held his hand tightly and screamed snuggling into him for comfort during the most violent scenes in the movie even though Téa wasn't actually scared in the slightest, she could feel Yugi's face getting hot as he tried to nudge her away gently without hurting her feelings, but this only encouraged Téa to snuggle more tightly with him, eventually seeing it was no use Yugi relented.

'This is it, I've got him now I just have to make my move.' Téa thought leaning in closer, as if the gods smiled on her Yugi turned his head to look at her as she leaned in, not realizing until the last moment what Téa was intending.

Téa leaned in her desire and her decision making it very easy to do this, she fought the urge to smile at the fact she was about to kiss the boy she'd had a crush on for as long as she could remember, that is until.

CRASH! An almost full cup of soda collided with the side of Téa's head almost exploding with the impact, the soda soaking Yugi but very little hit its intended target, Téa and Yugi stared into each others eyes for a moment, Yugi's bangs dripping with soda as it drenched his shirt front, Téa looked up furious that someone had interfered with her perfect moment with Yugi.

"Perhaps we should go Téa." Yugi said eager now to get under a shower head and wash the soda from his hair, also eager to get away from the amorous advances of his best friend, Téa twitched nodding, 'IF I EVER FIND OUT WHO THREW THAT THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!' Téa screamed mentally following Yugi out of the theater.

Meanwhile Rebecca watched happily as they left, beside her Mokuba groaned, "Did you have to throw mine Rebe?" Mokuba asked.

"Awe I'll buy you another one Mokie, I just had to stop that witch from making a move on my darling boyfriend." Rebecca said gleefully.

"He's not your boyfriend though Rebe." Mokuba pointed out but Rebecca waved it off, "Semantics Mokie he's my boyfriend and those two sluts aren't going to take him away from me." Rebecca growled and Mokuba sighed quietly returning his attention to the movie.

**Location: Motou Residence, Domino Japan. Time: January 8 2005 2:15pm**

After dropping a very aggravated and disappointed Téa at home Yugi drove back to the games shop, the soda still soaked into his hair it began to stick his golden lightening bolt bangs to the spikes, flies flew around his head as he walked from his Jeep to the house.

"Hello Abiou what happened to you." Yami asked a bemused expression painted on his face seeing the state Yugi was in as he entered.

"Don't ask Yami." Yugi said irritably walking upstairs groaning as he heard Yami laughing, Yugi walked into his room he peeled off his leather shirt and tossed it in the laundry hamper his gaze focused on the answering machine.

After Yami got his own body Yugi's Grandpa had become more concerned about Yugi's privacy, so much that as long as Yugi was willing to pay the phone bill Solomon had a separate phone line installed in Yugi's room which made conversing with Mai far easier seeing as Yami didn't like Mai that much anymore, Yugi chuckled knowing his grandpa wasn't worried about him being able to pay the phone bill seeing as Solomon was Yugi's employer and was very generous with Yugi's pay check once he'd taken out the small amount Yugi payed in rent for the room, since Yugi had insisted.

Yugi walked over to the answering machine, one new message flashed on the screen, Yugi pressed the button to recover the message as he started the shower.

"_You have – one new message." _The mechanical voice rang out before a beep heralded the start of the message.

"_Hi Hon, its your Mai, I had a great time last night I was wondering if you were thinking about me and if you wanted to go out for dinner Tuesday night, love you Hon, bye." _Mai's voice spoke from the machine, Yugi blushed as Mai said she loved him, after Téa had dropped him for Yami, Yugi thought he might not be able to get a girl no matter what with Yami around because that's all the girls seemed to be attracted to, but then Mai came along and changed all that, "I love you to Mai." He whispered before stepping into the shower to wash the soda out of his hair.

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Time: 4:00pm the Same Day**

Mai was flicking through a fashion magazine trying to figure out if she could ever get a fashion business since what had happened with the Orichalcos, her reputation had been ruined by the events of those few weeks, even though it was only in Duelling circles it translated to other areas like fashion, Mai sighed putting the magazine down technically she didn't have to work again she had enough money from her parents to live the rest of her life in more than reasonable comfort.

However that wasn't Mai's style she was a creative person and even though she'd proclaimed to others she didn't like work, she also didn't like doing nothing for extended periods, and being the fashion conscious person she was she'd always wanted to do something within the fashion industry once her duelling career was over, and of course her Duelling career was over she could never duel again in any tournament because of her reputation now as a member of the Orichalcos sect even a former member.

Mai was brought out of her musings by the phone ringing, she had finally had the phone line and her car repaired the previous day, the date that night had been a celebration of that fact, "Hello." Mai said in her usual no nonsense tone.

"_Hi beautiful." _A cocky voice said down the line much unlike the person the voice belonged to.

"Yugi, how are you Hon?" Mai asked now smiling.

"_I'm good, I got your message I'm definitely free on Tuesday." _Yugi said as Mai's smile grew she decided to play with him a little.

"Oh Yugi I'm sorry I'm not free on Tuesday, are you free on Friday?" Mai asked grinning.

"_For you of course." _Yugi answered sweetly.

Mai grinned trying to suppress her laughter, "Actually Yugi Friday's no good how about, no sorry Yugi I don't know when I'll be free for dinner again." Mai said hearing silence on the other end.

"_Oh, well that's ok whenever you're free is ok." _Yugi said obviously trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yugi I might be free on Friday." Mai said.

"_Ok Friday sounds, WAIT you said Friday was no good." _Yugi said starting to get worked up on the other end while Mai fiddled with the phone cord grinning like Cheshire cat, "I know I did Yugi." She said playfully.

Yugi grumbled on the other end, _"You enjoy messing with me don't you?"_ He grumbled as Mai started to giggle.

"But you're so cute when you're worked up Yugi." Mai said still giggling as Yugi grumbled at the other end.

"_I'll pick you up at six on Friday."_ Yugi said.

"I look forward to it Hon." Mai said smiling about to put the phone down until she heard Yugi calling out, "Yes Yugi." She said putting the phone back to her ear.

"_I love you Mai Valentine, I just wanted you to know that." _Yugi said hanging up the phone, Mai sat silent for several minutes absorbing what Yugi had said, she had heard him say he loved her several times before now but each time it managed to surprise her never hearing it growing up from her parents it was still a new experience for her.

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan. Time: January 14 2005 4:16pm**

'Something is definitely up with Yugi today.' Téa thought as she paced her room, she had been watching Yugi all day and he'd been acting more chipper than usual, but no matter how many times Joey or Téa asked he just said he was in a good mood, Téa knew different, 'That witch, he's going out with that witch again.' Téa growled silently, 'I have to do everything in my power to stop her, she doesn't deserve Yugi and there's no WAY she's taking him away from me.' Téa vowed.

'They're obviously having dinner tonight, so I think I should go along, just to see how things go.' Téa thought grinning evilly again she was determined to break them up no matter what she had to do.

**Location: Hawkins Residence, Domino Japan. Time: January 14 2005 4:16pm**

Mokuba watched Rebecca pacing back and forth muttering to herself, "Maybe Yugi was just in a good mood today." He offered Rebecca stopped so suddenly it made Mokuba leap about a foot in the air.

"That's not it Mokie, he's going out with _her _again I know it, I have to protect my Darling boyfriend from that witch no matter what, who knows what that witch has planned, she's lured him in with her siren song, my poor little Yugi is so gullible and innocent that he's walked right into her clutches." Rebecca ranted not noticing the eye roll Mokuba was giving her.

"Maybe they really do like each other." Mokuba said, Rebecca gasped at the blasphemous remark, "My Yugi could never fall in love with a Harpy like that, he's to sweet and pure to be charmed by that slut's falsehoods or whatever else is false on her body." Rebecca almost screamed at her companion, "We've got to stop them." Rebecca decided.

"You've got to stop them." Mokuba said getting up but Rebecca grabbed hold of his arm, "We've got to stop them, you're helping me Mokuba Kaiba." Rebecca growled menacingly Mokuba just stared blankly not at all intimidated by his school friend.

"Come on." Rebecca said dragging Mokuba out of her room and the house towards Yugi's.

**Location: Motou Residence, Domino Japan Time: January 14 2005 5:45pm**

Three sets of eyes focused on the front door of the Motou Games Shop waiting for one of the occupants to leave, the man they were waiting for Yugi Motou walked out he appeared to be in high spirits as he sauntered his way to his Jeep as Yugi pulled onto the street Téa revved the Motorcycle ready to follow as Mokuba and Rebecca climbed from there tree top vantage point to a waiting car.

They all followed Yugi to Mai's residence where he gave her some flowers, violets to be precise, as a thank you Mai kissed Yugi passionately, Téa and Rebecca had to hold themselves in check to stop from leaping out of their respective hiding places just beyond the main gates and ripping Mai limb from limb, well Téa held herself in check while Mokuba held Rebecca back as she seethed with rage.

Yugi, Mai and their perusers drove for several more minutes to a nearby restaurant in the Domino Hills that looked out over the city, Yugi and Mai entered first, followed by Téa and finally Rebecca and a reluctant Mokuba Kaiba.

Yugi and Mai sat at the most romantic table in the Restaurant near the window that looked out over the lights of the city, Téa took up her position in a booth at rear of the restaurant, the booth had an unobstructed view of Yugi and Mai's table, she put her menu up over her face peering over to watch them.

Meanwhile Mokuba and Rebecca sat at another table across from Téa also watching Yugi and Mai; Mokuba had to hold onto Rebecca's arm to prevent her from throwing something at the unsuspecting Mai.

After the entires were ordered and served Yugi and Mai chatted for at least a half an hour Mai letting Yugi's hand intertwine with her own, finally both were ready to order the main course the waiter returned to the kitchen after taking the order, Téa shifted slightly closer to the edge of her seat ready and waiting.

Several minutes passed and the waiter returned from the kitchen walking towards Yugi and Mai's table with a tray of food a long with a candle to make the scene more romantic, Téa saw a plate of seafood and a plate of salad, she took the initiative and got up from her seat accidentally bumping into the waiter spilling several drops of something into the plate of salad, both Téa and the waiter recovered themselves and Téa returned to her table grinning as the waiter delivered his order, Téa had slipped several drops of laxative into the plate of salad destined for Mai, 'I'd like to see her try and get her claws into my sweet Yugi from the bathroom.' She thought evilly once again peering over her menu to watch the events at the table beyond.

When the waiter arrived at the table the salad didn't go to Mai, the salad was placed in front of Yugi, Téa's eyes doubled in size, 'WHAT THE HECK NO DON'T EAT IT YUGI IT'S POISON DON'T EAT IT!' She pleaded watching in fear as Yugi and Mai continued to chat.

At the same time Mokuba and Rebecca watched Yugi and Mai unaware that Téa was also observing they heard Mai say, "Excuse me Yugi I must freshen up." She said getting up, Rebecca grinned evilly as Mai went towards the partition that hid the entrance to the bathroom from the view of most of the patrons, once Mai had entered the bathroom Rebecca shoved a key she had lifted off the manager earlier and locked the door of the bathroom quietly sneaking back to the table.

Mai stood looking at the mirror fixing her make-up, she was grinning for no reason, in her entire life she had never been as happy as she was with Yugi, she loved him and he loved her, 'Finally things are going my way.' Mai thought cheerfully putting her make-up away and walking to the door, Mai tried the door but it wouldn't budge the handle would not completely dislodged, Mai banged her shoulder into the door beginning to get angry and annoyed, 'Someone's locked me in.' Mai thought angrily calling out for someone to help her, but it was no use, 'Soon Yugi's going to begin to wonder what's happened to me.' Mai thought but then she smiled remembering the replacement phone she had bought just the other day, Mai dialled Yugi's mobile number, luckily he had it on vibrate.

"_Hello." _Yugi's voice said quietly.

"Yugi someone has locked me in the bathroom." Mai explained to him.

"_Stay calm Mai, I'll get the manager." _Yugi said gently before hanging up.

Several minutes later the door of the bathroom was unlocked the manager apologising profusely about the situation letting Yugi and Mai go back to there table while Rebecca looked on furious, 'WHAT DOES IT TAKE!' She screamed angrily.

Meanwhile at Yugi's table Mai and Yugi were silent the night losing its romantic flare rapidly, "Mai do you want to ditch this place and go somewhere else?" Yugi asked quietly, Mai smiled and nodded, Yugi paid for the check getting up with Mai walking out.

Téa saw them leaving and shot straight up, unfortunately she didn't notice the waiter that had lost balance and fallen hard on the floor sending the plates of food everywhere as Téa started to march out, at the same time Rebecca climbed over the table knocking down a waiter that was passing by the table causing a chain reaction that destroyed the meals on several nearby tables.

Rebecca and Téa approached the exit at the same time when the sound of a throat being cleared made them turn around, the two girls found a very angry looking manager in what appeared to be a restaurant but at the moment could easily have been mistaken for a war zone, tables and there contents lay strewn across the floor as the patrons all glaring at the two girls tried to pick up what was left of their dinner and place it back on there plates, "Which of you will be paying for the clean up?" The manager asked, the girls pointed to each other as Mokuba snuck away laughing.

"You will both be paying for this." The manager growled, sending them both into the kitchen to wash dishes, both girls were furious as they scrubbed plates 'WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS MAI!'

**Location: Domino Pier, Domino Japan Time: January 14 2005 7:45pm**

"This is much better Yugi." Mai commented as she spread herself out on a picnic blanket, the two had driven from the restaurant to the pier picking up a pizza on the way deciding to head to the pier.

"Yeah, that restaurant seemed way too crowded for my taste." Yugi said handing Mai a piece of the pizza, Mai laughed looking out over the pier, the water seemed to sparkle as she watched it.

"Mai I've been thinking." Yugi said appearing to be in deep thought, Mai gave him her full attention.

"I love you so much Mai and I want everyone to know it, I want to tell the others." Yugi said, Mai raised an eyebrow, "You want to tell them we're dating?" She asked, Yugi shook his head.

"No Mai, I want to tell the gang we're in love."

**Next – Revelation**

**Author's Note: ::Breathes out:: that was my second longest chapter ever on word it spreads across ten pages my longest chapter is only three hundred more words at 5,600 words exactly well I hope you enjoyed and I didn't bore you, Until Next Story, Cya. ::Screams:: YAY I FINISHED IT!**


	7. Chapter 6 Revelation

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie, Lady Jupiter, Anime-Ruthless v.1 and JPElles for reviewing, to DJ Rodriguez :Laughs: Sorry DJ not this time.**

**Chapter 6 – Revelation**

**Reaction**

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Time: January 15 2005 9:34am**

Mai lay in the arms of her boyfriend Yugi Motou, they were lying on a couch after Yugi had spent the night again, Mai was very quiet after what Yugi had said the previous night, he wanted to tell everyone that they were in love.

The reality of it was just sinking for her, she couldn't bear to look at Yugi right now, he had the most to lose, he could lose his family and friends telling them that he was in love with her and Mai knew she had to say something.

"Yugi, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mai asked the concern clear in her voice.

"Very sure Mai." He answered firmly.

"But what if they can't stand the fact of you and me?" Mai asked sitting up turning around to look Yugi in the eyes.

"It will be ok Mai I'm sure." Yugi said reassuringly.

"But what if." Mai started to say, but at that moment Yugi kissed her cutting her off mid-sentence wrapping his arms around her.

As he broke the kiss he spoke, "It will be ok Mai, even if they hate you and me dating I don't care, we're together and nothing's going to change that unless we want it, and if it comes down to a choice between them and you, I'll choose you." He said to her, Mai's eyes started to tear up, never in her life had any man been that committed to her, she smiled as Yugi wiped the tears from her eyes smiling gently.

"So, when do you want to tell them?" She asked, Yugi thought for a moment.

"Today, I want them to know as soon as possible." Yugi answered getting up and picking up the cordless phone.

"Hey Mai you didn't go to the movies last Saturday?" Yugi asked out of pure curiosity, Mai arched a crafted eyebrow in confusion.

"No Yugi I didn't." She answered before asking, "Why?"

"Oh, um no reason, its just I went to the movies with Téa last Saturday and well." Yugi said blushing a vibrant red colour.

"And?" Mai asked trying to contain her laughter at how uncomfortable Yugi looked at that moment.

"She tried to kiss me." Yugi said and Mai stopped laughing staring straight into Yugi's eyes.

"SHE WHAT!" Mai exclaimed.

"But, but she didn't someone threw a cup of soda at her head, most of the soda got on me though." Yugi said again blushing.

Mai hid a smile she decided to have a little fun to burn off some steam, "Oh so you were out with your other girlfriend Yugi." Mai said putting on a heated tone and expression.

"Téa's not my girlfriend Mai you are." Yugi responded flatly.

"Don't you lie to me Yugi I thought I was special to you and now I learn that you're running around behind my back with Téa." Mai said still in an angry mood.

"NO WHAT I DIDN'T LIE I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU MAI I LOVE YOU!" Yugi exclaimed backing away from the approaching wrath of Mai, until she smiled collapsing into a warm hug Yugi sweat dropped and returned the hug.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that to me." Yugi grumbled Mai smiled, "But I enjoy seeing you worked up Yugi, you so look cute." Mai said letting him go.

Yugi grumbled and went to dial his home phone number, after waiting several rings in silence Yugi heard the phone picked up, _"Motou residence." _His Yami answered grouchily, Yugi grinned slightly.

"Hi Yami, late night with Bakura and Duke?" Yugi asked, lately since Yami and Bakura had gotten there own bodies they'd been exploring the modern world's 'night life' with Duke Devlin an expert in these things, which had lead to some very late nights for Yami recently.

"_Please do not ask Abiou, I don't think I remember anything past the seventh hour of Ra's passage through the underworld." _Yami commented through several groans.

"Ah Yami could you contact Joey, Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Rebecca and ask them to come round this afternoon around one?" Yugi asked.

"_Are you not inviting Téa?" _Yami asked curiously.

"Yeah but since she's not speaking to you I thought I would do it myself." Yugi said plainly deciding the truth would be better than making up an excuse even if it lead to a long explanation later.

"_Very well Hikari, is something wrong?" _Yami asked the grouchiness replaced by concern.

"Nothing's wrong Yami I've just got some things to explain to the gang." Yugi said smiling at Mai who gave him thumbs up.

"_Very well abiou I will contact the others." _Yami said before hanging up abruptly.

"I've really got to tell Yami to be more polite when hanging up." Yugi mused quietly to himself.

"What was that Yugi?" Mai asked relaxing lazily on the couch staring out a window at the pot holed grey sky, 'It's going to rain again this afternoon.' Mai thought.

"Oh it's nothing Mai." Yugi said dialling the number for Téa's.

"_Hello Gardener Residence Téa speaking." _Téa said wearily.

"Hi Téa its Yugi." Yugi said brightly.

"_Hi Yugi." _Téa said some energy returning in her voice.

"Are you ok Téa, you sound a little tired?" Yugi said slightly concerned.

"_Oh I'm fine Yugi; I just, um went for a run." _Téa said quickly to which Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Téa I've never known you to go for a run." Yugi pointed out.

"_Well this is a new thing with me." _Téa snapped hotly, Yugi's eyebrow went higher.

"Well, ok, anyway I called because the gang's meeting at the Games Shop this afternoon around one pm can you make it?" Yugi asked.

"_Of course Yugi." _Téa said cheerfully.

"Great see you at one, bye Téa." Yugi said happily hanging up walking over to sit with Mai who reclined back to rest in Yugi's arms again.

"It's done." Yugi said quietly stroking Mai's soft blond hair.

"Yugi whatever happens I love you." Mai whispered.

"I know, and whatever happens in the end the only thing I care about is if you're at my side at the end of the day." He whispered back as they waited for one pm to arrive.

**Location: Motou Residence, Domino Japan Time: January 15 2005 12:50pm**

Yami looked around the lounge area, Téa dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach and a short red skirt with a black belt stood leaning against the farthest wall from Yami glaring at him.

Yami still didn't understand why she was so angry with him and he had tried to find out why as she arrived only to be thrown a glare that told Yami clearly not to push the point in case she had a knife in the purse that sat on the floor near her feet.

Yami glanced to Serenity and Joey both chatting quietly, Serenity was dressed in a white shirt with a black skirt, while Joey was dressed in his usual attire of a white shirt under a green jacket with blue jeans, every once and a while Serenity cast a glance towards Yami and blushed making Yami confused.

Bakura dressed in a black trench coat, a white shirt and blue jeans and Kaiba also dressed in a black trench coat with a grey SK symbol on the collar over a black shirt and black pants walked over to Yami who was dressed in a black leather shirt and black pants with a blue neck collar.

"Pharaoh what are we doing here?" Bakura demanded irritably.

"Yes Motou what are we doing here, I am very busy running a company I don't have time to be at your beck and call." Kaiba growled.

"Kaiba I am as much in the dark as you are, Yugi just said he wanted us all here at 1pm, he wanted to explain something to us." Yami said making Kaiba raise an eyebrow.

"This is unusual for Yugi." He observed.

"Fer once you and me are in agreement Kaiba, Yug's been acting strange for a couple of weeks." Joey said stretching out his arms on the back of the couch.

"Yeah I noticed that to, it's been since, since New Years." Téa agreed.

"So what's wrong with my Woogie?" Rebecca wined making everyone sweat drop.

"I thought geniuses were eccentric." Yami mumbled to Kaiba.

"Geniuses are eccentric Motou, that girl is just a lunatic." Kaiba mumbled back staring at the girl he was sure that Mokuba had a crush on she was dressed in a pair of green overalls and blue shirt.

As Kaiba said that Yugi entered, all eyes were drawn to him, he smiled demurely walking over to stand in front of the TV so he could see everyone in the room, "Hi guys, thanks for coming, I have something very important I want to share with you all, I've been wanting to share this with you for a while but I've just wanted to wait for the right time but first I have to bring someone in." Yugi said walking to the door to the back alley of the Games Shop.

Yugi opened it to reveal Mai, she was dressed in a white corset under a purple jacket and purple skirt, she hesitantly walked inside as tension grew palatable in the air several pairs of eyes glared at her all for there own particular reasons.

"What da heck is _she _doin here Yug?" Joey growled low glaring at Mai who flinched.

"She's a lot of what I want to tell all of you, I know a lot of you were unhappy that I was friends with Mai after the Orichalcos incident but I was anyway, well we've grown close, we've grown very close." Yugi said smiling at Mai holding her hand as Solomon Motou entered the room.

"I wanted you all here today so I could tell you that we've fallen in love, I'm in love with Mai." Yugi said.

"And I'm in love with Yugi." Mai added smiling.

The response was silent disbelief from most of the people in the room, Solomon smiled proud of his grandson, he was going to ignore what Yami had told him of Mai because he trusted his grandsons judgement and if he was willing to give his heart to Mai in Solomon Motou's opinion Mai must have been a very special girl.

Meanwhile the muscles in Kaiba's face worked furiously, he walked into another room as he burst out in laughter in a very strange moment of character, it wasn't that he was angered by Yugi's choice of partners it was that from his point of view, the rest of Yugi's friends looked as if they would have been less surprised if Yugi had announced he was in love with another man then Mai, and he found that extremely amusing for some reason.

Joey walked slowly over to Yugi placing both hands on Yugi's shoulders looking into his eyes, "Yug, tell me dis is a joke right, ya couldn't be in love with _her_ seriously man dis is a really bad joke." Joey said gripping Yugi's shoulders tightly.

Yugi pulled Joey's hands off his shoulders his eyes getting an angry look in them, "This isn't a joke Joey I've never been more serious." Yugi said heatedly Mai placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm as Joey stood up glaring angrily at Mai.

Joey walked straight up to Mai grabbing her by the collar of her jacket, "Yer up to something I know ya are, yer still working for da Orichalcos freak aren't ya Mai, ya in cahoots with Valon or Raphael or whoever ya still tryin ta revive da Atlantean Gods and ya luring Yugi in ta help ya, AREN'T YA MAI!" Joey yelled, Yugi threw Joey to the floor with great force and anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MAI LIKE THAT JOEY!" Yugi yelled furious at his best friend.

"SHE'S UP TA SOMETHING YUG SHE'S NO GOOD SHE BETRAYED US FOR DEM ORICHALCOS FREAKS AND I BET SHE'S STILL WORKING FOR DEM!" Joey yelled.

Yugi would have retorted to his friends outburst but another cut in, "WOOGIE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I THOUGHT WE WERE IN LOVE HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME WITH HER!" Rebecca yelled into Yugi's face all attention in the room now drawn to the new exchange.

Yugi sweat dropped, "Rebecca please I don't want to hurt your feelings but we were never in love, I've never been in love with you, we're friends that's it." Yugi said trying to be gentle with letting her down.

"YOU BASTARD!" Rebecca screamed slapping Yugi extremely hard across the face before storming out passed Téa.

Téa had been standing in the exact same position during both blow ups content to glare at Mai hatefully for taking her crush, as Rebecca passed both girls thought the exact same thing, 'This isn't over Mai, Yugi's mine and you'll pay for taking him away from me.' They thought as Yugi gripped his cheek sighing.

'This is not going how I wanted it.'

**Next – Date's, Mate's and Fates**

**Author's Note: The end of another chapter, just on one subject I get the feeling at least one of you was disappointed at the way Yugi and Mai 'got together' so early in the fic, I admit that I did feel it was a little fast however if I had been writing this as if Yugi and Mai were strangers and had just started dating I would have taken it a heck of a lot slower, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	8. Chapter 7 Date’s, Mate’s and Fates

**Author's Note: Thanks to anime-ruthless, Lady Jupiter, DJ Rodriguez, Me-Ik's my Yami, JPElles and Depressed Pixie for reviewing, don't talk to me about that blasted Penguin :Growls: I won't bother repeating what that… _thing_ says to Téa during the duel in the Japanese version:Sweat drops: how could so many of you have not heard of Queen they helped shape modern music :Shakes Head: Kids theses days…**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix727 does not own any of the songs mentioned or used in this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for future episodes of the Doom Saga!**

**Chapter 7 – Date's, Mate's and Fates**

**Plans**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: January 15 2005 Time: 1:10pm**

Yugi sighed watching Rebecca walk out of the games shop gripping his right cheek she had just delivered a hard slap to, he cast a side glance to Mai who's fingers were working furiously desperately wanting to throttle the younger blonde, Yugi managed to chuckle slightly grabbing Mai's hand intertwining his fingers with her own to stop her from killing Rebecca.

Téa visibly twitched as he did, 'NO STOP HOLDING HANDS WITH THAT WITCH YUGI DON'T YOU DARE!' Téa screamed in her head Téa's eyes almost bugging out at the site of Yugi and Mai holding hands, Yami growled under his breath as he shared the same view as Joey that Mai could not be trusted.

Solomon went into the kitchen and retrieved a bag of peas coming back into the lounge area handing it to Yugi, Joey growled at Mai looking at Yugi, "Yug, we ain't done talking here." He said and Yugi looked at him angrily.

"Yes we are Joey, I'm dating Mai and nothing's changing it, I was hoping you would be able to accept it if you saw the reality." Yugi said coldly looking at Joey.

"We I'm not accepting it Yug, _she's_ put some kind of spell over ya she's evil and no good." Joey proclaimed glaring at Mai angrily.

"I was hoping for more from you Joey, and by the way if you _ever_ manhandle Mai again I'll break both your arms." Yugi threatened irately taking the bag of peas away from his face Yugi's amethyst eyes glaring angrily at Joey as he was taken aback by Yugi's statement.

"Yugi!" Joey said shocked as Téa looked on equally surprised at Yugi's statement.

"I think you should go Joey." Yugi said flatly Joey growled and began to walk out but he stopped beside Mai.

"I dunno what you're planning Valentine or how it involves Yugi, but if ya do anything ta Yugi his friends will be dere ta stop ya and make ya pay." Joey growled glaring.

"The only thing I'm doing to Yugi is loving him, if you can't accept that Wheeler there's nothing I can do about it, now get out." Mai growled returning Joey's glare, Joey stalked away outside but Serenity stayed behind for a moment.

Serenity hugged both Yugi and Mai kissing Yugi on the cheek that wasn't bruised making him blush, "I'm sorry about Joey's antic's I'm so happy for both of you, but you know Joey he's just being a baka." Serenity said.

"Thank you Serenity, at least someone understands." Yugi said smiling, Serenity nodded casting one final glance at Yami blushing before leaving with her brother, Ryou and Bakura said their goodbye while laughing at the antics of the others which they found highly amusing and Kaiba for once left silently all that was left was Téa leaning against the wall.

Solomon, Yami and Mai walked into the other room to give the two a moment, "So." Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi why didn't you tell me about you and _Mai_?" Téa demanded irritably spitting Mai's name as if it were poison, and to Téa Gardener it was.

"Because it was my secret not yours Téa." Yugi said quietly looking away.

"But Yugi we've been friends for years I thought we could talk to each other." Téa said sadly watching him.

"That was before." Yugi said but then stopped himself.

"Before what Yugi?" Téa asked walking towards him slowly.

Yugi shook his head, "Nothing Téa." He said quietly turning away from her.

"Yugi tell me!" Téa demanded loudly.

"It was nothing Téa." Yugi said brushing it away.

"No tell me now Yugi, before what?" Téa demanded again.

"Nothing!" Yugi yelled back.

"TELL ME YUGI BEFORE WHAT!" Téa screamed back.

"BEFORE YOU THREW ME AWAY TO BE WITH YAMI!" Yugi screamed.

The room went very silent at Yugi's outburst Téa was shocked by it, "I, I didn't throw you away." Téa denied sadly.

"Yes you did Téa, you had to know how I felt about you by the time you started dating Yami, I thought at one point you felt the same about me but I was very wrong wasn't I." Yugi said bitterly tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No you weren't Yugi." Téa protested.

"Yes I was, you loved me because I could change into someone else, all those years I thought you cared about me but you only cared about what I could change into through the Millennium Puzzle and as soon as Yami and I separated." Yugi said snapping his fingers. "You dropped me for him, I couldn't believe you'd do that to me but you did, but its ok Téa because I've got Mai now, and she loves me for me." Yugi said crying bitter tears running into the other room as Téa approached, Yugi ran right into Mai's arms still crying out pouring his emotions to her in the tears he was shedding, Mai glared at Téa mouthing "Just go." To her, Téa nodded sadly and left Mai still glaring at her.

Yugi peeled himself off Mai flushing with embarrassment, "I'm acting really dumb aren't I." He mumbled to her, Mai chuckled brushing his blonde bangs away from his face.

"No Yugi your not, you're just being very cute." Mai said still giggling slightly walking back into the lounge area to make sure the doors were locked leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"Hikari we need to speak about this." Yami said coldly.

"There's nothing to speak about Yami." Yugi said holding the peas against the aching bruise on his face.

"Joey's right, Mai's not to be trusted, she has evil intent." Yami said watching his Abiou.

Yugi threw the bag of peas to the table, "Damn it Yami." He swore angrily.

"Abiou she is up to no good." Yami said, Yugi stood up knocking the chair he was sitting in over.

"NO THE ONLY THING NOT GOOD IS YOU GUYS, FOR ONCE I AM HAPPY AND HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE ME AND ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO IS BE AGAINST IT, CAN'T ANY OF YOU BE ON MY AND MAI'S SIDE!" Yugi yelled.

"Abiou!" Yami protested as Yugi walked over to the coat stand in the corner picking up his and Mai's jackets.

"Where are you going Abiou?" Yami demanded, Yugi didn't respond he just glared at Yami.

"Grandpa I'm going back to Mai's I'm not sure when I'll be back." Yugi yelled out walking into the lounge throwing Mai her jacket, "Let's go Mai I don't want to be here right now." Yugi said putting his jacket on as Yami came into the lounge in pursuit.

"We're not done talking about this Abiou." Yami said angrily Yugi ignored him walking out.

Mai sighed and shook her head, "I'll talk to Yugi about this I promise." She said to him.

"I don't know what your agenda is Mai but if it's breaking Yugi away with his family and friends you'll be happy to know you are succeeding." Yami growled at her, Mai shook her head.

"My only agenda is trying to make Yugi happy, if you, Joey and Téa can't accept that there's nothing I can do Yami, but I will try and talk to Yugi I'm not willing to let him lose his family over me its not worth it." Mai said before walking out leaving Yami for once at a loss for words.

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan Date: January 15 2005 Time: 1:30pm**

Téa ran straight upstairs into her room, she was heartbroken thinking that Yugi thought the only reason she cared about him for all those years was because of Yami.

'It's not true I love Yugi not Yami, I thought I loved him but I don't I love Yugi, I don't care what he says he can't possibly love Mai we're so meant for each other and I'll make him mine yet, but I'll need some help.' Téa thought going to her CD player and rummaging through the discs to find the song she was looking for, she placed the Hybrid Theory Album in the CD player and flicked to the third track on the Album turning up the volume.

_I woke up in a dream today _

_To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor _

_Forgot all about yesterday _

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore _

_A little taste of hypocrisy _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react _

_Even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back _

'I've got to find someone that will help me break Yugi and Mai apart she thought pacing as the music played Linkin Park not being great dance music.

_It's true _

_The way I feel _

_Was promised by your face _

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories _

_Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you _

'Someone who isn't afraid to get there hands dirty to get to there goal.' Téa thought running through the list of suspects in her head chewing on a nail.

_You _

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

'Would he be a good choice, no he's to wimpy and arrogant, even when Mai was hanging from that flag pole he did nothing, idiot.' Téa thought crossing her first thought off the list.

_I hit you and you hit me back _

_We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still _

_Fine line between this and that _

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real _

_Now I'm trapped in this memory _

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react _

_Even though you're close to me _

_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back _

'Definitely not Joey, he despises her now, and besides he's got Asuka, she's a piece of work herself and I don't even want to know how Joey would dump her.' Téa mused shaking her head.

_It's true _

_The way I feel _

_Was promised by your face _

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories _

_Even if you're not with me _

_I'm with you _

'Serenity won't help me, she's happy for them and she won't want to break them up, she won't help me find some guy to come in between Mai and Yugi.' Téa thought crossing another possible ally off her list.

_You _

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

'What about him, it would make Joey right, and Yugi would see the light if he saw them together.' Téa thought grinning deviously.

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

'But where to find him, the last time I heard he'd been beaten by Joey and his soul taken by the Orichalcos seal.' Téa mused pacing again.

_No, no matter how far we've come _

_I can't wait to see tomorrow _

_No matter how far we've come _

_I can't wait to see tomorrow _

_With you _

'But when Yami and Kaiba defeated Dartz in the double duel their souls were freed so where would he be.' Téa thought still pacing.

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

'I'm sure I've heard the accent he had before somewhere, but where?' Téa questioned stopping tapping her foot on the ground in thought.

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes _

'It reminded me of those ads with that Crocodile Dundee guy, I hate those movies, WAIT that's it I know where he could be.' Téa thought grabbing her jacket and cellphone.

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Keeping everything inside _

_With You _

_You_

_Now I see _

_Even when I close my eyes_

_With You – Linkin Park – Hybrid Theory CD and Live in Texas DVD_

The song ended but Téa was already out the door her mind racing with plans to split Yugi and Mai apart with his help.

**Location: Hawkins Residence, Domino Japan Date: January 15 2005 Time: 2:03pm**

Mokuba sighed exasperated as Rebecca paced in front of him, she had spent the last half and hour in tears for slapping Yugi earlier, but now she was back in action plotting her next move to split Mai and Yugi up.

"Rebe can't you just accept that they're together?" Mokuba asked following her pacing with his eyes.

"No Mokie they just can't be together it isn't right he should be with me we're meant for each other." Rebecca said bobbing her head as she moved.

"But how do you know?" Mokuba asked, Rebecca stopped smiled and walked over to the desk at the far end of her bedroom and pulled out a laminated duel monsters card showing it to Mokuba, it was the Ties of Friendship the card that Yugi gave to Rebecca after the duel in the Kaiba Land arcade after Duellist Kingdom, the day Rebecca and Mokuba first met.

"My Woogie gave me this card as a sign of our love and nothing's going to stop me from getting him back from that evil wretch." Rebecca growled Mokuba twitched.

"Please stop calling him that." Mokuba pleaded Rebecca ignored him.

"We need some help." Rebecca said going back to pacing her hands behind her back still holding the Ties of Friendship.

"You need some help." Mokuba muttered under his breath looking away.

"_We_ need some help." Rebecca said forcefully hearing Mokuba's grumbling.

"No Rebe you need some help, you should get those glasses checked because you can't see what's right in front of you!" Mokuba said tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about Mokie, have I missed something that could help me get my Woogie back?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

'NO REBECCA YOU MISSED THE FACT I LIKE YOU AND I'VE LIKED YOU ALL ALONG!" Mokuba exploded at her storming out leaving Rebecca silent for once.

Rebecca shook his head, 'Forget him I've got to concentrate on getting my Woogie back from that witch.' She thought returning to pacing as a heartbroken Mokuba Kaiba left the residence.

Rebecca continued to pace for an hour trying to think of someone who would help her when she finally thought back to Battle City and something Yugi had told her once, about a man that was in love with Mai apart from Joey Wheeler she grinned evilly, 'Oh he'll help me, there's no way he won't.' Rebecca thought grinning grabbing her jacket and walking out.

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 15 2005 Time: 3:20pm**

Yugi sat quietly watching out the window of Mai's house, he liked this window because it looked out over a small park near the house it reminded Yugi of Domino Park where Yugi and Mai had there first date.

Mai entered the room quietly watching Yugi, she knew this was coming since they'd left the Games Shop and she had put it off as long as she could but she just couldn't any more, Mai cleared her throat to get Yugi's attention and spoke.

"Yugi we need to talk…"

**Next – Plans In Motion**

**Author's Note: Ok it's probably obvious but I'll ask anyway who do you think Téa and Rebecca are getting to help them? Until Next Story, Cya.**


	9. Chapter 8 Plans in Motion – Part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, JPElles, Depressed Pixie, anime-ruthless, Lady Jupiter, Mose-the-little-gurl and Me-Ik's my Yami for reviewing, just to let everyone know so no one is confused I've changed my name from Phoenix727 to Linkin-Phoenix not because I wanted to but because of a new regulation that won't allow me to include numbers in my name hence Linkin-Phoenix:Listening to Saliva's Back Into Your System CD: Hmm to anime-ruthless not the first song I would have thought of but certainly not the last, and seriously no thanks are necessary for writing this fic I'm having fun.**

**Chapter 8 – Plans In Motion – Part 1**

**Allies and Confrontations**

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 15 Time: 3:20pm**

Mai stood watching Yugi for a moment, she loved him so much but this thing between them was tearing his family and friends apart. Mai had known it was coming since they had returned from the games shop, Mai wished she could put it off for so much longer than they had, but she couldn't Mai was beginning to realize that in this case love was just not going to be enough.

"Yugi, we need to talk." She said quietly, Yugi looking up his amethyst eyes meeting her violet ones, he may not have had much experience in dating but he knew one thing 'we need to talk' never meant anything good.

"Is something wrong Mai?" Yugi asked concerned letting Mai walk over and sit on the red leather couch in a nook of the room, Yugi eyed the room it was built in a very antique fashion the dark polished red timber dominated every corner, as he looked down the carpet was also a maroon colour.

But the colour of the carpet or the room wasn't Yugi's concern right now it was his girlfriend, he watched her brush some hair from her face taking a deep breath as if trying to find the words to express whatever she was feeling, Yugi put his hands over hers, "Mai whatever you have to say just say it from the heart and it'll be ok." He said with a reassuring smile.

Mai withdrew her hands from his looking away sadly, "Yugi, maybe it's a good idea for us to cool off for a while, I love you Yugi but I don't want to continue with our relationship if it's going to cost you everything else you love." Mai explained Yugi looked somewhat surprised.

"Mai I know the reaction of the gang wasn't what we were hoping for but they'll accept in time I'm sure." Yugi tried to reassure Mai but she still looked wary.

"But what if they don't Yugi, what if Yami and the others can't accept our love, what if this goes further, what if we decide to get married and they can't accept it?" Mai asked.

"I'm willing to accept that for love Mai." Yugi said firmly, Mai smiled sadly caressing his cheek with her hand.

"I'm not willing to let you Yugi, I won't break up your family just for love it isn't enough." She argued.

"But Mai it is enough for me, I would feel bad if I lost the gang, Yami and Grandpa but that's nothing compared to how I would feel if I lost you." Yugi proclaimed Mai was surprised at how close they had become in only fifteen days.

"It just isn't enough this time Yugi." Mai said angrily getting up and walking away from him.

"Why not?" Yugi snapped at her his amethyst eyes watching Mai intently.

"Because you have a family that already loves you and that would be lost if you left them I can't take you away from that." Mai retorted as the conversation turned.

"I don't care about them Mai I care about you." Yugi said standing up.

"Don't be stupid Yugi of course you care about them, don't do this to yourself Yugi don't give them up for me." Mai pleaded with him.

"What if I do, what if I just want to throw it all away and be with you why can't I do that?" Yugi asked forcefully looking at Mai his eyes a blaze with fierce passion for the woman he loved.

"Because I don't want to be a charity case Yugi." Mai said growing annoyed with her boyfriend.

"When have I ever made you feel that way?" Yugi asked shocked.

"You never have I just feel that way sometimes Yugi, I was all alone with no one left in the world the Orichalcos made sure I had no one else then you took pity." Mai said but Yugi interrupted.

"I never took pity on you Mai you were, you are, my friend and I care about you very much I love you very much and you know that." Yugi retorted angrily.

"Do you Yugi, because I seem to remember you never took a second look at me any more than as a friend before Téa threw you away for Yami, but then you wanted to be with me what I am Yugi a consolation prize for you, I'm sorry the first prize of Téa Gardener has been won by your Yami but we have Mai Valentine as a consolation gift, IS THAT HOW IT IS YUGI?" Mai yelled at him letting go of all the fears that had built up over the course of there relationship.

"NO of course not Mai how could you even think it, I WAS WILLING TO THROW MY WHOLE LIFE AND FAMILY AWAY FOR YOU AND YOU THINK I'M DATING YOU BECAUSE I WAS BURNED BY TÉA HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I LOVE YOU MAI I WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK!" Yugi yelled small tears started to run down his cheeks.

Mai was shocked into silence by his statement; she didn't even think Yugi had thought of them in that way, in honesty within herself she'd barely thought it out of fear of jinxing the relationship, Mai didn't know exactly what to feel but it was obvious Yugi was angry he grabbed jacket and began walking out, "Yugi." Mai called out.

Yugi stopped for a moment, "Mai I've got to think, I need to consider what the future of our relationship is." Yugi said before beginning to walk out again.

"Will you call me?" Mai asked timidly, Yugi stopped, breathed out and began walking again leaving the house, the question unanswered.

Mai sunk to her seat and began to cry, she had no idea if she would ever see Yugi again.

**Location: Domino Multiplex, Domino Japan Date: January 15 Time: 3:30pm**

The entrance to the theater was crowded as a red carpet was rolled out for Hollywood's ninth biggest box office star, dozens of girls crowded the railing hoping for a chance to see there idol, but one girl with blonde hair was different she was on a mission.

"He's here, he's here." The girls squealed excitedly as a man stepped out of a limo his white suit reminiscent of something worn during the 1980's he walked up the red carpet smiling for the cameras as they flashed trying to get a good shot of the movie star.

"Can you sign my autograph Mr. Magnum?" The fan girls yelled at Jean Claude Magnum he smiled smugly and walked over.

"Anything for my fans." He replied as he began signing autographs the girl with blonde hair was the fifth in the line of girls, she held down a very different kind of Autograph.

Magnum began to sign the Autograph when he paused reading the note printed in bold text on the piece of paper which read, 'I can help you win Mai Valentine', his blue eyes flashed towards the blue green eyes of the girl that had written the message.

"Why don't you come with me?" He said lifting the girl up over the railing as she received glares from the fan girls, the two walked from the red carpet to the flim room where the camera projected the flim onto the screen, Magnum waited for the girl to make herself.

"You said you could help me win Mai Valentine, why would that matter to you kid?" Magnum asked watching the blue green eyed blonde almost with disinterest she smiled.

"Mai has my darling boyfriend in her clutches I want her out of the way."

**Next – Plans In Motion – Part 2**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I've figured I can split it into two parts, with my school starting just this week I've had little time to write but as I get used to it I should be able to update, but rest assured I have been working on upcoming projects (:Sighs: all romances… don't ask me how I do it I just do) so they'll be coming up once I've cleared out some of these others lots and lots of fun things to come, Until Next Story, Cya.**


	10. Chapter 9 Plans in Motion – Part 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, anime-ruthless, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami (Happy now?) and Moses-the-little-gurl for reviewing, to Me-Ik's my Yami wha? When have I written a story where Mai's been carrying Yugi's child besides I know one girl that would be after my blood for doing that (Apart from Rebecca), my apologies for the last chapter it was ugly writing even I know that I had things weighting on my mind at the time I wrote it so it wasn't that good, and as for Valon (He is SO not Australian, no Australian would go running after a girl who was plainly not interested trust me I know) its difficult for me to get his character since I haven't seen the Doom Arc yet :Grumbles: However we have just started the Virtual World Saga :Jumps up and down: Yes that is how far behind we are in Australia.**

**Chapter 9 – Plans in Motion – Part 2**

**Phase 2 – Recruitment**

**Location: Motou's Game Shop, Domino Japan Date: January 15 Time: 7:15pm**

The bell on the front door of the Games Shop chimed as someone entered, Yami Motou who was watching the evening news looked up curiously, he knew only someone with a key could get into the games shop at this hour and Solomon Motou was reading in another room.

Yami rushed into the front of the games shop to discover his light half worn and bedraggled standing in the front taking off his jacket.

"Abiou I didn't think you would be returning tonight." Yami said surprised then seeing his exhausted appearance became concerned.

"Hikari where have you been?" Yami asked, Yugi didn't answer he just passed Yami and walked up stairs towards his room.

'What is going on?' Yami thought frustrated, he may not have really approved of Yugi's and Mai's relationship but he was frustrated that something was deeply troubling his Abiou and there was nothing Yami could do to help.

Yugi sighed as he closed the door to his room; he'd walked ever since he'd left Mai's he'd even left his Jeep there only deciding to return home about an hour before. However since Yugi had left his car at Mai's and not wanting to go back he had walked the final leg home.

Yugi sighed again sitting down on his bed opening the bedside draw and grabbing a small square velvet box. Yugi opened the box to reveal a ring made of gold; in the centre were three diamonds the biggest of these was in the very centre the size of Yugi's knuckle two smaller ones flanked it beside these smaller diamonds was an intricate design in the gold of two harpy ladies one on either side.

Yugi had bought it only a couple of days ago, he sighed once again and closing the box tossing it back into the draw, Yugi looked at the phone and decided about something.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number, after several rings someone on the other end picked up.

"Hi Serenity its Yugi, you busy?"

**Location: Domino Bar, Domino Japan Date: January 15 Time: 7:30pm**

A man with blue eyes and spiky brown hair sat in a bar in Domino, he stared into his drink musing on what had happened to his life since the break up of the Doom Organisation, he'd lost contact with Mai and he was depressed by that.

'We had a special connection, we're alike and I would have destroyed anyone that opposed us for her, even that punk Wheeler.' Valon thought his fists clenching at the thought of the man that had stolen Mai Valentine from him.

At that moment Valon was distracted from his musings by the sounds of wolf whistles and a lot of words been called out, he looked up to see a petit brunette about five foot five dressed in a teal coloured button up sleeveless shirt with blue denim shorts and white leggings, he recognised her and growled standing up.

"You." He growled knowing she was one of Joey Wheeler's friends one of the ones that had betrayed Mai.

"You recognise me." Téa Gardener growled back, she was still angry because he was one of the ones responsible for Yugi's soul being stolen she hated them, but to get Yugi she would have to make a deal with the devil, exactly what she was doing right now.

"What do you want?" Valon demanded of Téa.

"I came here to offer you a chance to be with Mai." Téa answered plainly.

"Why would you care if I was with Mai, what happened to Wheeler?" Valon demanded placing his hand over his deck for security.

"He doesn't want to be with her anymore, she's dating Yugi." Téa explained angrily, at this Valon started to laugh.

"He sacrificed his own soul for Mai and he ends up dumping her, that's priceless." He said laughing Téa growled.

"Yeah well she's with Yugi now, and I want Yugi for myself so I'm here to offer you a chance to help me break Mai and Yugi up so we can both get what we want." Téa spat angrily glaring at Valon.

Valon smiled, "I thought you and the Pharaoh were an item." He scoffed, Téa blushed.

"That was a mistake I made and I'm trying to fix it." Téa retorted angrily the whole bar watching the exchange between the two.

"So what's in it for me if I help you?" Valon questioned crossing his arms.

"Help me break them up and I'll help you win Mai's heart after I've won Yugi's, so what do you want to do then, do you want to mope around here for the rest of your life mourning your lost love or are you going to do something to win her for yourself?" Téa questioned impatiently.

"Fine, as long as you keep up your end of the bargain I'll help you, but if you betray me I'll rat you out to the runt." Valon growled, Téa growled back grabbing the front of his red shirt.

"And if you call my Yugi that again I'll rip your throat out." Téa threatened Valon glared angrily and nodded; she grabbed his arm and dragged him from the bar.

'Soon Yugi, we'll be together and I'll make you forget all about that bleached blonde bimbo."

**Next – Plans In Motion – Part 3**


	11. Chapter 10 Plans in Motion – Part 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, Friends of Darkness, anime-ruthless, Lady Jupiter, Me-Ik's my Yami and Depressed Pixie for reviewing, and as for the questions about Yugi and Mai staying together :Grins: You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own She Will be Loved by Maroon 5 from the Songs About Jane Album it is property of Maroon 5 and the respective record label.**

**Chapter 10 – Plans in Motion – Part 3**

**Mai is Loved**

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 18 2005 Time: 3:24pm**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Mai Valentine sat in at a table in her room of her house; she held an empty glass in her hands. Mai's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying ever since Yugi had left so much so she had no more tears to shed.

'I was so horrible to him, he's shown me so much love and affection and I repaid it with baseless accusations. How could I have been so horrible to him when he loved me so much?' Mai questioned herself Mai's body shaking, she was beginning to realize that she may never see him again.

'I lost the best guy in the world, he's a one of a kind person, and I just threw him away, how could I have done that?' Mai thought getting up, she walked unsteadily to the window looking out of it, "Yugi, please come back to me." Mai begged starting to cry again even though no tears came.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: January 18 2005 Time: 3:30pm**

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Yami was sweeping out the games shop when a flash of red hair passed by him, Yami looked up and around to see Serenity rushing upstairs. Yami smiled, Serenity and Yugi had been spending a lot of time alone the past three days. Yami was pleased that Yugi was moving on with her, Yugi of course hadn't said anything but Yami could guess something bad had happened between them.

Serenity blushed as she felt Yami watching her as she continued up the stairs to Yugi's room, she knocked on the door, "Yeah." Was the response from inside, Serenity entered removing a package from under her shirt, Yugi blushed seeing her bare stomach.

Serenity giggled, "Oh please Yugi, its not like you haven't seen more than that with Mai." Serenity teased him Yugi turned beet red causing Serenity to laugh.

"Oh, who's the sly dog." Serenity said laughing poking Yugi.

"Did you get it?" Yugi asked desperate to get away from this line of conversation, Serenity nodded and showed the package to Yugi.

"Thanks Serenity you're the best." Yugi said kissing Serenity on the cheek making the young Wheeler swoon and turn beat red.

'Mai and Téa are so lucky.' She thought thinking of the boy downstairs that she had a crush on and hoping he would be as kind and sweet to her as Yugi was.

"Are you sure this is going to work Serenity?" Yugi asked looking at her doubtfully.

"Sure I'm sure, trust me Yugi, she's going to love it." Serenity assured him, Yugi nodded, 'I hope you're right Serenity, I don't want to lose her.'

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 18 2005 Time: 5:40pm**

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Mai paced the entry hall of her estate, she was waiting for Serenity to get here, 'What is that little runt up to, she calls me out of the blue and tells me to get dressed up in something 'sexy' what on earth is going on.' Mai thought irritably continuing to pace still dressed in her clothes she had been wearing all day, white corset under a purple jacket and a purple skirt.

A knock on the door announced Serenity's arrival she entered and her eyes widened, "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Serenity scolded her grabbing Mai's hand leading her upstairs.

"Serenity tell me what's going on?" Mai demanded, Serenity smiled and winked.

"That would ruin the surprise Mai." Serenity said leading Mai into her room.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Twenty minutes later Mai stepped out of her room in a form fitting dark velvet dress coloured violet, even Serenity was staring in awe of how beautiful it made Mai look.

"Now what Serenity?" Mai asked, Serenity snapped out of her staring and smiled.

"Come on Mai." Serenity said dragging Mai into a Limousine that was waiting for them, Mai sat next to Serenity unsure of what was going on.

"Serenity I don't know what this is about but I would prefer to stay home." Mai grumbled at her younger companion.

"Oh?" Serenity asked looking at her.

"Yugi and I had a huge fight a few days ago and, and I think I may have lost him, I was so horrible Serenity he's been so sweet and kind to me and I was yelling at him because I was being a selfish idiot." Mai said tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Serenity patted her friend on the leg, "It will be ok Mai, I'm sure Yugi understands, he loves you Mai and he wouldn't give up on you over something minor like this." Serenity tried to assure her.

"How do you know Serenity?" Mai asked surprised at how she could be so sure.

"Oh I just do Mai, I just do." Serenity said a mischievous smile spreading on her features.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved (3x)_

The Limo kept driving into the city, stopping at a high rise building that Mai recognised as the Phoenix Towers, reputed to have the best restaurant in the city on the top floor, Mai glanced at Serenity who continued to smile leading Mai inside and up the elevator.

"A reservation for Wheeler." Serenity said to the Manager, he lead them through the restaurant towards a private dining area on the balcony, 'If this is Joey's stupid attempt at a joke or a romantic advance he can forget it.' Mai thought following Serenity.

When they arrive at the balcony Mai saw the one person she thought she would never lay eyes on again, "Yugi." She whispered.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Yugi stood watching Mai dressed in a black tuxedo he shifted nervously as he watched her the Manager and Serenity retreating into the restaurant.

"Hi Mai, you look beautiful." Yugi said making Mai blush.

"Thanks Yugi, you look pretty good yourself Hon." Mai responded trying not to say anything that would make him leave.

"I'm, I'm really glad you came tonight Mai, I have a present for you." Yugi said handing Mai a slim box, inside was a golden chain necklace with a duel monsters card hanging from the chain, Mai opened the card to reveal a carving of the Harpy Lady. Mai smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Yugi I'm so sorry, what I said to you was so horrible when you've been so kind and loving." Mai said tears forming in her eyes again.

"That's kind of what tonight's about Mai." Yugi said, Mai felt her stomach drop, 'No…' Was all Mai could think, she didn't want what she was expecting to come next to arrive.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last three days Mai, and I realized something." Yugi said getting on a knee.

"I love you Mai, you've never been second place to any girl in my heart, and I hope this will prove how much I love you." Yugi said getting out a small black box from his jacket.

"Mai Valentine, will you marry me?" Yugi asked.

Mai was completely stunned, she wasn't sure she had heard Yugi right, "Yugi, what did you say?" She asked barely daring to hope the words would be spoken again.

"Mai, will you be my wife?" Yugi asked again opening up the box showing Mai the ring, Mai hesitated for a moment, never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that Yugi would ever ask her that question, but Mai didn't need prompting.

"Yes Yugi, I love you and I will marry you."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved (x4)_

_She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5 – Songs About Jane_

**Next – Big News Day**


	12. Chapter 11 Big News Day

**Author's Note: Thanks to anime-ruthless, JPElles, DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, Lady Jupiter & Me-Ik's my Yami for reviewing.**

**Chapter 11 – Big News Day**

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 19 2005 Time: 9:34am**

Mai lay in her bed smiling, she was holding her hand about her head, the refraction from the diamond ring on her finger reflected on her face, 'I can't believe, Yugi proposed to me.' Mai thought smiling wider as the door of the room opened and closed softly, on instinct Mai drew the covers up around herself not really having any clothes on underneath the covers.

Mai looked across her room to see Yugi carrying a tray of food, Mai sighed knowing this would be there last time together in this way before the wedding night, they had both agreed last night that they would wait until the wedding night to be together again.

Yugi smiled walking over to the bed, he was absolutely ecstatic that Mai had accepted his proposal, he loved her so much and he knew now that nothing would ever break them apart.

"Yugi?" Mai asked, to which he responded with an hmm as he cut fruit up on the plate.

"When do you want to set a date for our wedding?" She asked picking up a piece of fruit off the place and placing it in her mouth.

Yugi stopped and thought for a moment, he turned slightly pale thinking about all the things that would have to be done. He had to prepare for the wedding, he had to decide where to live after he and Mai were married, and the most important thing, he had to tell the others.

"Well, would four weeks be enough time to prepare for the wedding?" Yugi asked Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking we could have the wedding on the second Monday in February." Yugi explained.

"Why… oh you old romantic dog I LOVE IT!" Mai exclaimed wrapping her arms around Yugi, the second Monday in February this year was the 14th St. Valentine's Day.

Yugi smiled, "And I love you Mai." He said kissing her, Mai pulled away slowly a sombre look came over her beautiful features, Yugi could sense something wrong.

"Mai…" Yugi said but Mai cut him off before he could say more.

"What about the others, what do we tell them?" Mai asked still not looking Yugi in the eyes, Yugi tilted her face gently to look at him.

"We tell them the truth Mai, we're in love, we're going to get married, and if they don't like it it's their problem." Yugi said solemnly.

"But…" Mai started however Yugi placed a finger over her lips.

"No buts Mai, I love you, that's all that matters. I love my friends Mai, but I love you more, if it comes down to it I'll choose you over them, I just hope I don't have to." Yugi said removing his hand Mai smiled and stroked his face.

"So do I Yugi." Mai said he leaned in to kiss her but she held up her hand and he had to kiss that instead, Yugi blinked several times in surprise and confusion, Mai was slightly surprised as well, it wasn't like her to give up an opportunity for him to kiss her.

"We have work to do my love, you have to inform people that we're getting married, or its going to be a very empty church on the wedding day, and I have a wedding to plan." Mai said getting up heading for the shower, but before Yugi could get over the surprise Mai came back and kissed him passionately on the lips winking at him before heading into the shower.

Yugi blinked several times blushing, Yugi recovered quickly shaking his head getting up and dialling the phone, he had to get everyone together again. He hoped that this time would be less of a fiasco, but Yugi had his doubts.

The phone rang several times before Yami picked up, _"Hello Motou Residence." _Yami said cordially.

"Hi Yami, its Yugi." Yugi said happily to his Yami.

"_Abiou, where were you all night, out with Serenity I assume." _Yami said proudly, Yugi frowned slightly.

"No Yami not exactly, could you get the gang to be at the Games Shop in a couple of hours?" Yugi asked Yami went strangely silent for a moment.

"_Why Hikari?" _Yami asked coldly, Yugi sighed.

"I just have something's that are happening in my life that's going to change things for everyone, and I need to tell everyone about it." Yugi explained simply.

"_Very well Abiou, will you contact Téa?" _Yami asked Yugi became silent for a moment.

"You do it Yami, I don't particularly feel like speaking to, her." Yugi said before hanging up.

He sighed and walked to the window, the memories of their argument came back to him, _'I, I didn't throw you away.'_ Were the words Téa had said to him, Yugi sighed again.

'I wish I could believe that Téa, I really do.' Yugi thought standing up, he was ready to go tell the others now.

**Location: Motou Games Shop Date: January 19 2005 Time: 11:30am**

The gang assembled in the living room of the Games Shop, most of them were less than thrilled to be back considering the last time they were here Yugi had told them Mai and he were in love.

"What da heck are we doin here Seren, I don't really feel like chatting ta Yugi right now." Joey said plainly to Serenity, he shifted slightly in his black shirt and blue jeans that were still covered in grease from the Garage he was working at while attending Domino University.

"Wait and see Joey please." Serenity pleaded, she pulled off some lint from her white shirt and black skirt, she wasn't glancing and blushing at Yami today, the young Wheeler was too preoccupied.

"Do you know what's going on Serenity?" Téa asked Serenity glowered at Téa wearing a black strapless/sleeveless top and black skirt with black thigh high stiletto boots.

"That's for Yugi to tell you, and what the hell are you wearing, Yugi already told you he wasn't interested." Serenity snapped and Téa glared at her angrily.

"I'm not wearing this for Yugi." Téa said hotly turning her gaze to the other girl in the room, Rebecca Hawkins who was wearing a pair of green overalls and a blue shirt, occasionally Mokuba would glance, mutter and look away, he was wearing a horizontally striped blue shirt under a yellowish gold coloured verst and blue pants.

He stood next to his brother who was glaring at everyone in the room; he was wearing a blue trench coat under his normal black shirt and pants.

The Bakura's stood in a corner both wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, the only different was Yami Bakura was wearing a black trench coat but Ryou wasn't wearing a trench coat.

Yami walked in wearing a black shirt, black pants under a grey coat similar to Yugi's duelling jacket, he looked over at Téa who glared at him, Yami sighed and went over to wait.

Yugi entered several minutes after the others; he quietly went over to stand in front of the Television as the rest of the gang watched him apprehensively. Yugi stood in front of the television; he was wearing a black shirt with black leather pants under a black duelling jacket.

"Hi guys, I'm glad you could all come today, I've got something really important to tell you." Yugi said before Joey interrupted him.

"I hope its dat you've broken up with Mai." Joey called out, Yami, Téa and Rebecca nodded in agreement, Serenity glared at them, Ryou, Bakura and Kaiba stood watching passively.

Yugi frowned, "No Joey its not, Mai and I are, well we're getting married, I proposed to her last night." Yugi said happily.

The silence in the room was deafening, everyone stared at Yugi as if he was insane, Téa was so shocked she dropped a glass of water to the floor, but no one noticed.

"You can't be serious." Téa said shocked.

"I'm very serious Téa." Yugi responded flatly glaring at her again.

"Yug, dis is a joke, right?" Joey questioned.

"No, look I'm marrying Mai, I don't need any of your permission, I'm nineteen now and I can do what I like with whoever I like within, I'm telling you I'm marrying Mai not so you can talk me out of it but because you're my friends and family, Grandpa's already given his blessing so there's nothing you guys can do." Yugi spat irately storming out before anyone else could speak.

'That's where you're wrong Yugi.' Rebecca and Téa thought at the same time, they were resolved to make Yugi there's no matter what it took.

"I, I can't believe dis." Joey said in total disbelief.

"She has some kind of hold over Yugi." Yami said in agreement.

Serenity growled, and then exploded. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU!" She screamed at everyone.

"Serenity?" Joey questioned shocked.

"SHUT UP JOEY, MAI ISN'T DOESN'T HAVE A HOLD OVER YUGI, THEY'RE IN LOVE, IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING CAN'T ANY OF YOU SEE THAT!" Serenity screamed, surprisingly both Bakura's and Kaiba nodded.

"But Serenity!" Yami protested standing up to face him.

Serenity snapped and decked the 5,000 year old Pharaoh in the face, the blow sending Yami reeling back into the couch, everyone looked on stunned.

"But Serenity nothing Yami, Yugi and Mai are in love, don't you understand that Mai is with us again that she's back to the side of light after wandering in the darkness and Yugi's responsible. Can't you understand that Yugi's heart is breaking because none of you will understand that he's deeply in love with the girl of his dreams, someone that gives him the respect and love he deserves that he returns equally, and that he's hurting being torn between the two things he loves the most, Mai and us?" Serenity asked looking around at them; the group was completely silent not knowing what to respond with.

Serenity shook her head, "No I guess you can't." Serenity said ashamed of them walking out.

The group was silent for a long time after Serenity left; they didn't even speak when one by one they walked out of the Games Shop.

**Location: Domino Multiplex, Domino Japan Time: 12:30pm**

Rebecca paced the floor in front of a very irate looking Jean Claude Magnum; they were both angry that Yugi and Mai were getting married. But neither could come up with a plan to break them apart.

'I wish Mokie was here he'd know what to do.' Rebecca thought wistfully thinking about her best school friend.

"So what are we going to do shortie?" Magnum asked Rebecca glared at being called shortie.

"I don't know Magnum, wait." Rebecca thought grinning.

"Well, what is it." Magnum asked and Rebecca explained her plan.

**Location: Wheeler Residence, Domino Japan Date: January 22 2005 Time: 5:09pm**

'Now where did I put dat book on Imperial Japan in da late fifteenth Century?' Joey thought pawing through large mounds of paper to find the book so he could finish his report on seven dynasties of the Japanese Imperial Government, when the phone rung.

"Hello." Joey said picking up the phone that sat on a small side table next to the couch.

"Hey, how's things, dat's good what ya calling about?" Joey asked to the person down the line.

"No, I don't, I said I don't, ya misinterpreting what ya saw, no I don't." Joey said trying to convince the person on the other end of the phone.

"NO I SAID I DON'T, why won't ya believe me, dat was, dat was a couple of years ago things have changed since, I, yeah I'll see ya later." Joey said throwing down the phone and lying down.

'I don't, do I?' Joey thought staring up at the ceiling, new thoughts entered his mind about his relationship with a certain someone he knew.

**Location: Domino Bridal Boutique, Domino Japan Date: January 25 2005 Time: 12:34pm**

'Please god KILL ME NOW!' Yugi Motou pleaded mentally with the man upstairs, his face was beet red as he stood in the most expensive and exclusive bridal shop in Domino.

Currently Yugi was looking at the ceiling, he couldn't look down at the ground since a majority of Mai's clothes were in his arms presently as she tried on some bridal dresses, he couldn't look left or he would turn an even deeper shade of red because of some of the lingerie hanging in a corner of the store, and looking right was out of the option because he might see Mai putting on a wedding dress and Yugi really didn't want to jinx the wedding.

"Yugi, who do you want to get for music." Mai called out from inside the dressing room.

"Maybe we could get Duke he's pretty good at being a disk jockey." Yugi pondered however he could already hear his fiancee frowning.

"I'm not sure if I want PP at my wedding Yugi." Mai said, Yugi sighed PP was Mai's name for Duke in meant Perverted Playboy which is what Mai considered Duke to be.

"Yeah I guess I kind of want to give Serenity the night off from being chased." Yugi said in agreement hearing a chuckle from Mai.

After another several minutes Mai requested Yugi hand her, her clothes, "No peeking Yugi." Mai said smiling taking her clothes from him around the door.

"But, I wasn't peeking Mai." Yugi protested to which Mai laughed, but over Mai's laugh Yugi could hear a strange noise from behind her, Yugi put it out of his mind and waited for his fiancee.

Mai screamed after a minute, Yugi reacted immediately bursting into the large changing room, it wasn't a cubical because of the sheer size of the room which had several racks of clothes a mix of Tuxedo's and bridal gowns.

Yugi saw immediately what had made Mai scream, Jean Claude Magnum was standing in the room in what appeared to be the exact same tuxedo that he had worn the night Yugi had first seen the Hollywood star in battle city.

"MAGNUM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mai screamed throwing her jacket around her shoulders, the rest of her clothes were safely on which Yugi was glad about, he didn't want to barge in on a half dressed girl even if she was his fiancee.

"I'm here to see you Mai sugar, I've come back to marry you and take you back to Hollywood as my wife." Magnum proclaimed, Mai closed her eyes and rubbed her temples 'I don't need this.' She thought.

"Ah, Mr. Magnum I think you've been a little out of the loop lately, Mai's already got a fiancee." Yugi explained, Magnum blinked several times and smiled.

"Sure kid, you're her fiancee, but why stick around with this half pint when you could have a husband that's a star." Magnum asked, Mai opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.

"MAGNUM WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING MY WOOGIE A HALF PINT!" Rebecca Hawkins screamed at Magnum, everyone blinked at her as she had emerged from the same place as Magnum had only a few seconds before.

"REBECCA!" Yugi exclaimed as Mai growled flexing the muscles in her fingers as if ready to throttle the Blonde.

Rebecca blinked realizing what she had done by revealing herself, "Ah, hi Woogie." She said smiling and waving, this time it was Yugi's turn to rub his temples.

"Listen you two freaks, Yugi and I are getting married ok MARRIED we're not breaking up for anything least of all you two." Mai tried to explain to the two blank faced people across from her.

"I guess I have to prove to you Mai that you're better off with me, I challenge you to a duel shortie." Magnum said throwing Yugi a duel disk he drew from somewhere.

"WHAT!" Mai and Rebecca exclaimed at the same time, none of them noticing that during the time the confrontation had been occurring a crowd had gathered to see what was going on.

"Magnum are you crazy?" Rebecca screamed at him.

"I think I can handle this half Pint shortie." Magnum said arrogantly.

Mai and Yugi looked at each other smiling, Mai leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek, "Make this quick Hon we have lots of shopping to do." She whispered in his ear, Yugi smiled wider and nodded.

The coin toss went in Magnum's favour.

**Magnum LP: 4000**

**Yugi LP: 4000**

**:Magnum:**

"I draw,

1. I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being (Plant/Effect ATK/1800 DEF/1600) in attack mode;

2. That ends my turn."

**:Yugi:**

"I draw,

1. I summon Double Coston (Zombie/Effect ATK/1700 DEF/1650) in attack mode;

2. I play one card face down."

**:Magnum:**

'That must be a trap card.' "I draw;

2. And end my turn."

**:Yugi:**

"I draw, and now it's over;

1. I sacrifice Double Coston using its special ability;

2. To summon the Dark Magician (Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100);

3. Next I activate my face down card Dedication through Light and Darkness (Quick Play/Spell);

4. To summon Dark Magician of Black Chaos (Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2600) in attack mode;

5. I equip it with the Axe of Despair rasing its attack points 1000 (ATK/3800);

6. And since that was the second last card in my hand;

7. I can summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (Warrior/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/2100) in attack mode through its special ability;

8. Now attack Gaia destroy Magnum's monster;

9. ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY MAGICIAN OF CHAOS!"

Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight's attack destroyed Homunculus the Alchemic Being, Dark Magician of Chaos's attack inflicted 3800 points of direct damage to the opponent's life points.

**Yugi: 4000**

**Magnum: 0**

Magnum collapsed in shock, he thought that Yugi would prove and easy notch on his belt, instead Yugi had given the Action star a belting of the duelling kind, Mai smiled as the patrons of the shop cheered at Yugi's victory.

Yugi shook his head and began to walk away when something grabbed his coat, Yugi looked down to find the timid form of Rebecca Hawkins hanging onto his coat for dear life.

"Please Yugi, we can survive this I know we can, this witch has put you under a spell I know she has we're in love Yugi." Rebecca pleaded with him.

Yugi frowned slightly and kneeled down to meet Rebecca eye to eye, he gave her a hug but then let her go, "I'm sorry Rebecca I care about you a lot, but I just don't feel the same way, I love Mai and there's nothing you could say or do that would change that, if you really cared about me that much you would let me go and find someone who'll love you like I love Mai, he's out there somewhere Rebecca, he may even be closer than you think." Yugi said wiping the tears away from Rebecca's eyes gently getting up.

Rebecca watched them go sadly, "Goodbye Yugi." She whispered still crying but realizing that there was someone else, 'I will always love you Woogie but I, I understand now.' Rebecca Hawkins thought getting up to leave, leaving Magnum and her plans behind her and starting a fresh.

Meanwhile three people watched the events unfold from outside, a pair sat in a car one turned to their companion, "Do you really think this will work?" The person asked.

The other smiled, "Trust me its fool proof, one thing I know is that they're ruled by their emotions, and that's what will get us to where we want to be."

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 29 2005 Time: 4:34pm**

"Are you sure Yugi?" Mai asked, it was only a couple of weeks until the wedding and the pre-wedding celebrations were underway.

"_Duke Want's to do this, he says I have to have a Big Buck's party." _Yugi answered from the Games Shop.

"Why Yugi, we're not inviting him to the wedding." Mai asked confused.

"_He understands that, he's insisting the least he could do would be organise a Buck's party for me, let him Mai I'm sure things will be fine, what could go wrong?" _Yugi asked.

"You could get yourself mailed to Timbuktu." Mai responded.

"_If I do I'll get you a T-shirt." _Yugi joked.

Mai groaned, "Just don't get me one that says, I went to Timbuktu and all I got was this stupid T-shirt." She pleaded jokingly.

"_Scouts honor Mai, love you, have fun, bye." _Yugi said before hanging up.

Mai groaned again, Serenity and a remarkably helpful Téa had organised a Hen's night for the girls while Yugi and the boys were out on the Buck's night, Mai just had a gut feeling something was going to go horribly wrong.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Time: 10:40pm**

Yugi sighed walking into the kitchen, 'This was not exactly what I expected.' Yugi thought not that he minded, Yugi's impression was that the boys would be doing things that would make Grandpa's hair stand on end, like going to see stripping woman and getting all around drunk and disorderly although Yugi had the utmost intention of doing neither.

That's exactly what had happened, the boys, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Kaiba, Yami and himself had simply sat around telling dirty jokes most of which came from Bakura, Tristan and Duke and just chatting about life. Yugi was amazed how little Yami knew about dating, even Ryou knew more than Yami did, Yugi was beginning to understand why Yami and Téa did not work out.

Out the corner of his eye Yugi saw Yami walk into the kitchen, "Hikari I need to talk to you." Yami said flatly, Yugi sighed.

"Yes Yami." Yugi said trying to keep the coldness out of his voice.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, and I want to tell you, I'm happy for you and Mai Abiou, she has proven herself very loyal to you Hikari and I want you to know that for whatever you need and whatever support you need I am here." Yami said, Yugi smiled happily.

"Thanks Yami I really appreciate that, speaking of which I'm really glad you said that because Mai and I have been talking and agonising over who to have for best man, and I was hoping you would be best man at my wedding Yami." Yugi said, Yami didn't know much about the 21st centuries wedding customs but he knew enough to know that the role of best man was an important one.

"Yes Hikari, I would be honoured to be your best man." Yami agreed smiling.

"Thanks Yami, I'll be back." Yugi said grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Where are you going Hikari?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I want to tell Mai she's been frustrated with this for weeks I want to help her calm down telling her this will help." Yugi said brightly.

"Hikari, should I expect you back?" Yami asked walking into the lounge, hearing this, the other guys laughed.

"Yes." Yugi said before leaving, once Yugi was gone Kaiba turned to the other men in the room and realized something was off.

"Where's the Mutt gone?" He asked seeing that Joey had disappeared on them, but none of them could answer him.

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 29 2005 Time: 11:40pm**

Mai laughed as she walked into her bedroom, she threw her jacket down on the bed smiling, not noticing she wasn't alone in the master bedroom of her house that in only a couple of weeks she would share with Yugi as his wife.

"Mai." A voice spoke from the en-suite bathroom, Mai spun around quickly to look into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Joey!" Mai breathed looking at him, Joey's hair was even messier than usual pieces of branches stuck out at odd places, his green jacket was crumpled and his black shirt was dirty as were his blue jeans.

"Joey what on earth are you doing here?" Mai demanded of him as the light from over the sink in the bathroom shone over his shoulder.

"I had ta come Mai, I had to tell you." Joey said walking out of the bathroom slightly making Mai back up unsure of his intentions.

"Tell me what Joey?" Mai growled picking up her jacket backing away from him further.

"I don't want ya to marry Yugi." Joey said quietly Mai's eyes narrowed.

"You've spun this line before Wheeler we didn't buy it then and we won't buy it now." Mai growled angrily.

"No dat ain't it Mai." Joey said extending his hand towards her an almost manic look in his eyes which made Mai almost cower with fear.

"Then what is it Joey?" Mai asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Mai I still love ya, I always have, dat day I told ya that we were over dat was just because I was hurt, don't marry Yug please we can still work." Joey pleaded with her but Mai shook her head furiously.

"I'm not hearing this Wheeler, I'm in love with Yugi not you, you made it clear to me that we weren't anything anymore a long time ago and I accepted it, I found a man who'll love me Joey and its not you." Mai snapped at him but Joey continued to move towards her.

"Mai please I love ya we can make it work I know we can." Joey pleaded with Mai now almost on top of her as she backed up against a wall.

"Joey, please stop." Mai pleaded with him but Joey appeared in an almost trance like state as he stared into Mai's violet eyes.

"Joey no get off me." Mai said as Joey grabbed her head gently pulling her into a kiss.

Mai hit him with her arms struggling to get him off her for several moments, but she relented letting Joey kiss her responding to him, to his kiss, as this was happening a pair of amethyst eyes watched filled with pain, hurt and loss, he loved Mai, he was willing to be with her for the rest of his life.

'I thought Mai was willing to be with me for the rest of her life.' Yugi Motou thought walking quietly away from the door.

'I guess I was wrong…'

**Next – Heartbreak Row**


	13. Chapter 12 Heartbreak Row

**Author's Note: Thanks to anime-ruthless v.1, DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami, Lady Jupiter and Kristina for reviewing, can I ask a favour of my reviewers please when writing a review (This only was done by one of you but I'm talking to all of you now) please can you use proper sentences and grammar I would appreciate it since it makes it easier for me to read later, also apologies for not updating until now it has been quite hectic at school recently so I have not had the proper opportunity to write.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Wasting my Time by Boomkat from the 8 Mile Album it is property of Boomkat and the Respective Record Label.**

**Chapter 12 – Heartbreak Row**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan, Date: January 30, 2005 Time: 1:07am**

_I don't think you understand _

_That what you're doing is not so cool _

_You think it's funny to mess with my mind _

_Don't you? _

_You know I like you so you just tease me _

_You give me just enough to hang on enough _

Yugi Motou walked slowly into the Games Shop, just remembering he'd left his Grandpa's jeep back at Mai's, but Yugi didn't think of it as Mai's, he only thought of it as that other place because right now it was to painful to think of the blonde by name.

'She, why, we were, why?' Yugi thought numbly, he wasn't angry of sad right now; he was just numb; he slowly made his way up the stairs not even noticing that Yami was calling for him to stop and asking what was going on.

Yugi walked into his room and closed the door; he rested his back against it and slid down the door the emotions that had built up in his heart coming out. Yugi started crying resting his face in his hand, he had thought that the betrayal he felt when Yami started dating Téa was painful, but he knew it was nothing compared with this pain.

All Yugi could think as Yami entered and wrapped a comforting arm around his Abiou was 'Why?'

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: January 29 2005 Time: 11:45pm**

_When you're just wasting my time _

'_You're simply wasting my time _

_So quit wasting my time _

Joey's tongue wrapped itself around Mai's pulling it into his mouth, Mai was enthralled with his kiss, a part of Mai still loved Joey Wheeler, but another part remembered Yugi and the loved they shared, she couldn't betray that.

'No, I can't no, Wheeler get off me.' Mai thought once again trying to get him off her but he was to strong so Mai resorted to the only thing that she knew would stop a man in his tracks, Mai lifted he leg and kneed Joey in the groin, Joey broke the kiss immediately sinking to his knees as Mai skirted around him.

"Mai." Joey pleaded weakly as Mai looked down at him her eyes full of tears.

"No Wheeler, I'm in love with Yugi not you and nothing will change that, for god sake you have Asuka, and I'm in love with Yugi, I want to marry him and if you can't handle that I suggest you don't come to the wedding." Mai said walking out of the room still in tears.

**Location: Hawkins Residence, Domino Japan Date: January 30, 2005 Time: 10:15am**

_Do you hear me when I say? _

_So let me ask you something _

_Do you think I'm pretty or don't you _

_Do you wanna get with me or not and how _

The young petite figure of Rebecca Hawkins lay on the bed of her room, she was crying into her pillow, in less than two weeks she'd lost the two most precious guys to her in the world, Mokuba Kaiba and Yugi Motou, she had lost Yugi a long time ago and Rebecca was just now beginning to get it. As for Mokuba.

'I lost Mokie because I was an idiot, I miss him so much, he put up with my stupid quest to get Yugi for so long, why was I so stupid not to realize.' Rebecca thought burying her face into the pillow again.

What Rebecca hadn't heard was the door of her room opening, someone stepping in and closing the door again, the person that had entered crept over and placed their hands gently on Rebecca's shoulders.

"Grandpa, I just want to be left alone." Rebecca whispered just loud enough for the other person to hear.

"But I'm not your grandpa Rebe." A male voice whispered to her.

Rebecca sat up like a shot staring into the blue/grey eyes of one Mokuba Kaiba he smiled at her gently wiping away the tears from her eyes. Rebecca smiled folding into his arms wrapping her arms around him starting to sob again.

"Mokie I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I was so horrible to you and you've been so sweet to me, putting up with my insane obsession with Yugi I didn't think you'd ever talk to me again." Rebecca sobbed; Mokuba smiled gently placing a hand on Rebecca's head.

"It's ok Rebe, I understand, and I could never stay angry, I care, I love you to much." Mokuba whispered Rebecca broke the embrace looking deeply into Mokuba's eyes.

"Do, do you really mean that Mokie?" Rebecca asked timidly Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"Yep." He confirmed happily.

Rebecca smiled and kissed Mokuba on the lips making the young Kaiba flush with embarrassment before Rebecca hugged him tightly again.

"I love you to Mokie." Rebecca said as they enjoyed each other's embrace.

From a small crack in the door to Rebecca's room that had been left open her Grandfather smiled, glad to see his granddaughter get some of the happiness in his opinion she so richly deserved.

'Thank you Yugi, you've given my granddaughter a chance to find her love, I just hope you are as lucky.' Arthur Hawkins thought walking away from the door of his granddaughter's room leaving the young sweethearts to their embrace.

**Location: Motou Residence, Domino Japan Date: January 30, 2005 Time: 12:02pm**

_Or are you just wasting my time _

_You're simply wasting my time _

_So quit wasting my time_

Mai stood in front of the games shop, her mind swirling with thoughts of the previous night's encounter with Joey, inside Mai was conflicted about what she should tell Yugi, she had decided that the best course was to tell him nothing, but Mai was having her doubts.

Mai was about to knock on the door of the Games Shop when it opened to reveal the form of Yami Motou. Mai raised a curious eyebrow at the look in his eyes, it wasn't the usual angry look he gave her, it was more a look of furious loathing, Mai wasn't sure what she had done to garner that response from him.

"Hello Valentine." Yami growled letting her enter.

"Yami, Hon you're going to have to get over this hatred of me if we're to keep up with these wedding plans." Mai said deciding to hang onto her purse in the present environment.

Mai could see from the kitchen that Solomon was watching them, usually when Mai entered Solomon had a warm genial expression on his face. Today though was very different, today he had a cold angry expression directed towards her, Mai was starting to be concerned there was something she didn't know that had them angry at her.

"I should banish you back to the Shadow Realm for what you've done." Yami spat making Mai spin around to look at him.

"Yami what the hell are you talking about?" Mai demanded but she feared she knew exactly what he meant.

Yami was about to respond when some called out to him from the middle of the stairs, both Mai and Yami looked up to see an Ashen face Yugi watching them.

_And what would you've got to say _

_Well things have got to change _

_Say this just isn't right _

_I don't wanna have to fight _

_And I think I'd better go _

_Cause this ain't working out any more _

_And I'm sorry, sorry, sorry _

Mai could tell something was wrong with him; he had his lightening shaped golden bangs hanging over his face obscuring Mai's vision of his eyes.

"It's ok Yami; I'll take it from here." Yugi said quietly, Yami growled at Mai and nodded walking up the stairs stopping at the step Yugi was standing on placing a hand on his shoulder whispering something Mai couldn't make out to Yugi, Yugi nodded and Yami disappeared into the depths of the upstairs as Yugi walked down the final steps to the ground floor slowly.

"Yugi, what's wrong." Mai asked quietly as he stood across from her, his head hanging down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"I just want to know Mai, how long?" Yugi asked quietly.

"How long what?" Mai asked.

"How long have you been cheating on me with Joey?" Yugi asked again in the same quiet monotone.

"What! Yugi I haven't." Mai blurted out in shock.

"Please Mai, please don't lie to me, it's too painful, I saw you, you and him last night, in your room you were kissing him." Yugi stated more than said to Mai.

"Yugi please." Mai begged wanting a chance to explain.

"No, its ok Mai, I understand you and Joey love each other, I know that." Yugi said walking towards Mai slowly.

"Can I have my ring back?" Yugi asked.

Mai was on the verge of breaking down, there was nothing she could say, nothing she could do, Mai clenched her jaw taking the ring off her finger handing to Yugi.

"I hope he's worth it Mai, because I really did love you." Yugi said his eyes closed tightly trying to fight back tears as he sprinted upstairs before Mai could say anything.

Mai tried to get upstairs to see Yugi, but someone blocked her.

"I think you should leave Mai, I think you should just go." Téa said coldly.

Mai to sad to be shocked ran from the games shop, but as she got outside she realized she couldn't leave things with Yugi like this, she wanted to fix it she wanted to make it better, she turned around.

"YUGI!" Mai screamed as the door of the games shop slammed in her face, Mai pounded her fist on the door sobbing uncontrollably sinking to the ground.

"Yugi."

_Understand _

_That what you did _

_Was just not so cool _

_Baby, you're just not that cool_

_Wasting my Time – Boomkat – 8 Mile_

**Next – False Love**


	14. Chapter 13 False Love

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's Yami, anime-ruthless v.1, kristina, Lady Jupiter and Twisted Words for reviewing, I can't believe I've made Téa not just a well yeah I've made her evil, EVIL :Goes to sit in a corner:**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne from the Under my Skin Album, it is owned by Avril Lavigne and the respective record label.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mild course Language.**

**Chapter 13 – False Love**

**Nobody's Home**

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: February 3, 2005 Time: 10:05am**

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it, everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

The strong smell of alcohol emanated from Mai's room, empty bottles were strewn throughout the house. The owner staggered from the bathroom a shadow of her former self of only days before, her eyes were empty her skin was becoming pale and clammy. She clutched a bottle of liquor in one hand and a dirty glass in the other, it was the only thing that took away her pain, she couldn't handle it anymore nothing she could do would ever make up for what she did to him, and he would never forgive her.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

Mai staggered to the bed collapsing on it some of the liquor spilled onto the ruined bed spread, Mai started to cry again, her tear stained cheeks almost had lanes for the tears because Mai had cried so much. Mai reached out to a picture and pulled it close to her chest still crying, she couldn't look at it, she couldn't think of him, not by name.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

"I loved you so much, I want you back so badly, please, please come back to me." Mai sobbed holding the picture, but she knew it was no use, he hated her and he would never be able to forgive her for what she'd done.

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: February 3, 2005 Time: 10:07am**

The brunette form of Téa Gardener ran up the street to Yugi's, she smiled happily, things were finally going her way and she couldn't be more pleased.

'The bimbo is heartbroken and Yugi never wants to speak to her again, Rebecca is with Mokuba and no longer a threat and Yugi has no interest in Serenity. Now Yugi needs a shoulder to cry on over his lost slut, and who better than his best friend, me.' Téa thought grinning arriving at the games shop, she looked up at Yugi's room, it was dark. He'd been up there for days refusing to speak to anyone.

'But today's the day, I'm going to get him out of there and show him a good time she could never have showed him.' Téa thought adjusting the straps on her bag as she entered the shop.

"Hi Mr. Motou." Téa said brightly as she entered, today she was wearing a black top and a red skirt with a black belt with thigh high boots, Mr. Motou smiled as she entered.

"Hello Téa, he's still not speaking to anyone." Solomon said indicating upstairs.

Téa smiled, "We'll see about that."

She walked upstairs the corridor dimly lit, but Téa could see the outline of Yami at the end of the corridor knocking on Yugi's door.

"Aibou you have to come out of their."

Téa heard a small voice respond, "No, just leave me alone Yami I don't want to talk to anyone, just leave me alone." Yugi demanded.

"Aibou I demand you open this door right now!" Yami said forcefully trying the door.

"NO, this isn't Ancient Egypt Yami, you can't order me around like I'm one of your priests." Yugi responded.

Yami sighed and looked back at Téa, "Hikari, Téa is here to see you." Yami said.

"Tell her to go away, I just want to left alone." Yugi said from the other side of the door, Yami frowned and Téa flinched for a moment she felt a pang of something.

'Is that guilt, no I can't be feeling guilt, he's mine that blonde bimbo had no right to take him away from me I'm not feeling guilt over breaking them up, am I?' Téa thought moving towards the door.

"Yugi come on it's me, open up." Téa said sweetly putting a hand against the door, she heard sounds of movement and the latch being unhooked, Yugi opened the door slightly, the sight that met Yami and Téa was not a pretty one, Yugi's eyes were hollow and his skin was pale and clammy, he looked as if he was coming down with something.

"Can I come in Yugi?" Téa asked gently, Yugi nodded slightly and let Téa in, Yami walked away feeling he should give the two time alone.

Téa frowned entering the room, clothes lay strewn around the room, and the bed was dirty and unmade, the bedroom looked as if a bomb had hit it, nothing like the usual order she found within the walls of Yugi's bedroom.

"I was thinking we could go out for a picnic today Yugi, maybe at your favourite pond in Domino Park." Téa suggested as Yugi walked back to the bed, when he heard Téa mention the Pond in Domino Park his body shook, for a moment Téa thought he was about to have a seize but that wasn't the case, he was crying.

"Yugi, its ok I'm here, you can talk to me." Téa assured him wrapping her arms around Yugi, he turned into her crying.

"Why, Téa why did she do that to me, I thought she loved me, why did she go behind my back with Joey like that." Yugi sobbed to her, Téa held him tightly trying to sooth his pain.

But all through it Téa felt it, her stomach was churning, she tried to ignore the feeling but it was continuing to grow inside her.

**Location: Valentine House, Domino Japan Date: February 5 2005 Time: 2:23pm**

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

Mai stirred, she opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't as pain from the large hang over she had pounded in her head, she wondered why she'd woken up for a moment until she heard the loud knocking on her front door.

Mai stumbled down the stairs, almost falling twice still half drunk from the previous hours of heavy drinking. She almost tripped over her own feet at the door just avoiding falling on her face by grabbing the door handle, Mai stood up sort of and straightened herself opening the door. Her face lit up seeing a bouquet of large flowers.

"YUGI!" She screamed happily.

_Be strong; be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

"Nah Mai, its me." A voice said removing the flowers from her field of vision, his blonde hair still a mess and his clothes crumpled, he tried to smile at her.

"WHEELER YOU BASTARD!" Mai screamed hoarsely at him her eyes welling with tears again she had to grip the door to stop from falling.

"Mai, I had ta come, I wanted ta tell ya dat Asuka's dumped me, I'm free to be with ya." Joey said eagerly presenting the flowers to her.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

"You, you think I want to be with you Wheeler, you ASSHOLE!" Mai screamed knocking the flowers away.

_Her feelings she hides_

"MAI!" Joey yelled out shocked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU WHEELER, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

_Her dreams she can't find_

"EVER SINCE I MET YOU YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT RUIN MY LIFE!"

_She's losing her mind_

"I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD I HATE YOU!"

_She's fallen behind_

"I COULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

_And she can't find her place_

"AFTER EVERYTHING I WENT THROUGH WITH THE ORICHALCOS!"

_She's losing her faith_

"I MANAGE TO FIND HAPPINESS WITH YUGI!"

_She's fallen from grace_

"AND YOU RUIN IT!" Mai screamed she broke the empty liquor bottle she was holding on the door frame, swinging it back and forth in front of Joey haphazardly.

"MAI BE CAREFUL!" Joey screamed backing up.

_She's all over the place, yeah_

"WHY, WHY SHOULD I BE CAREFUL WHEELER, YOU RUINED MY LIFE, WHAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE IT WORSE FOR ME NOW, I HATE YOU WHEELER, I LOATH YOU, IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Mai screamed slashing at Joey's torso cutting into his skin making him bleed, his eyes widened seeing the blood on the bottle and the murderous look she had, he knew she meant every word, she hated him.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Joey got up quickly and started running, he felt ill, not from the pain of his wound, but because of what he'd done, he'd ruined two lives with what he'd done and he felt sick over it.

As Joey left someone watched Mai sinking into another crying fit, he also held flowers in his hand, but he wasn't going to give them to the girl he intended now, he knew he'd gone to far this time to try and attain the heart of the one he loved, and it was killing the part of her he loved.

Valon walked away, it was to late for them, he began to realize, he'd already almost destroyed her life once, he wasn't willing to do it again.

**Location: Motou Residence, Domino Japan Date: February 5, 2005 Time: 2:40pm**

Téa paced the back area behind the games shop clutching her mobile to her ear, her face was not what she would have imagined only a week before, instead of a happy and contented woman now embracing the man she loved she was a nervous unhappy wreck who was just beginning to realize how big of a whole she'd dug with her lies and schemes.

"I'm sorry Valon, I really am, don't worry I'm going to fix this, no I don't know how I just am ok." Téa growled down the line hanging up.

'God what have I done, I've ruined everything and everyone with this, I can't take it anymore.' Téa thought going up stairs.

"Hi Téa." Yugi said trying to smile as she entered his room.

She couldn't hold in the emotions she was feeling she rushed into his arms kissing him; tears streaked down her face knowing this would be the last time, after this nothing would be the same again.

"Téa, what's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned when she broke the kiss.

"Yugi, I've done something really horrible, and I've ruined something beautiful, and its time, its time for me to tell you the truth."

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh, oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne – Under My Skin_

**Next – Life**


	15. Chapter 14 Life

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, anime-ruthless v.1, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami, Kristina, Lady Jupiter and Twisted Words for reviewing, special thanks to DJ Rodriguez for firstly suggesting the song for this chapter and secondly for giving me story suggestions for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack it is property of Utada Hikaru and the respective Record Label and/or games manufacturer.**

**Chapter 14 – Life**

**Simple and Clean**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: February 5 2005 Time: 2:41pm**

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

"What do you mean its time you told me the truth?" Yugi asked stunned at the way Téa was acting.

"I've done something really horrible Yugi, I've to tell you, but you'll hate after I tell you." Téa said quietly tears ran down her face still.

"Téa no I could never hate you, I care about you Téa whatever it is can't be that bad." Yugi said smiling putting an arm around her.

Téa tried to smile, "You're such a sweet guy Yugi Mai was so lucky to have you."

Yugi looked away as Téa stroked her cheek, "I don't want to talk about her."

"Tough Yugi, because this is what that's about, I need to tell you everything, including the real reason that Mai and Joey were kissing that night and then you'll understand why you'll hate me after."

"Téa what do you mean, I could never hate you, and I know the reason Mai and Joey were kissing that night, they've been going around behind my back." Yugi said the bitterness clear in his voice.

"No Yugi you're wrong, Mai has never betrayed you, not once she's been in love with you since that first date you had when you gave her that diamond necklace." Téa said looking at the floor but she could almost feel Yugi eyes widening staring at her.

"But, but how could you know about that, I never told anyone about that date, did Mai?" Yugi questioned but Téa cut him off.

"No Yugi, I was there, I was watching you two on your date, I've been trying to split you two apart from the start, I interfered with your dates, tried to get Valon to help, and then I did the most awful thing to you and Mai." Téa said gripping the covers of Yugi's bed spread tightly.

"What, what did you do?" Yugi asked, he felt numb again the same as the night he saw Joey and Mai kissing, he was in complete shock over what Téa was telling him, he didn't think it could get any worse.

"I convinced Joey that he still loved Mai." Téa said.

"What, how?" Yugi questioned.

"I rung him a few days ago, I questioned whether he truly didn't love Mai any more, I really did something horrible Yugi, I played on Joey's greatest strength I played on the fact that Joey always follows his heart."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked not sure how to respond to what Téa was saying.

"I knew he'd want to confront Mai, he'd want to try and get her back for himself, and I used him, you, and Yami to get what I wanted." Téa explained.

"How did you use Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I subtly convinced him that accepting your marriage to Mai would be the best thing, I manipulated everyone around me, I used them for my own purpose it was like I wasn't even in control it was someone else." Téa said her beautiful blue orbs filled with sadness.

"But, why?" Yugi asked a deep shock almost over coming him.

Téa put her arms around Yugi again and kissed him crying, she broke the kiss holding onto Yugi for dear life, "Because Yugi, I love you, I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was so stupid for dating Yami when all along I just wanted you, all of this has been about trying to get you for myself, and now that will never happen because you hate me for what I've done." Téa said still sobbing.

Yugi sat, in stunned silence in Téa's arms for a long while, Téa didn't move she barely even breathed thanking whatever higher power there was for these moments she could hold Yugi's gentle frame.

"Téa, I think you should go." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi, please I'm so sorry don't send me away, please I don't want to go." Téa pleaded attempting to get Yugi to stare into her eyes but he was looking away.

"Please, please just go Téa."

Quietly Yugi untangled himself from her lying down on the bed his body turned away, Téa sprinted from the room in tears.

**Location: Domino Japan Date: February 5 2005 Time: 3:11pm**

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

'Man I know what it feels like now to be Kaiba, with everyone hating ya guts.' Joey Wheeler thought walking down a street of Domino, he'd been walking ever since he'd left Mai's.

Basically because he had no where left to go, he couldn't go home because Serenity hated him, he couldn't go to the games shop because Yugi and Yami both hated him, Joey didn't think Kaiba could hate him anymore than he already did but today had proven him wrong.

**:Flashback:**

Joey was walking along the street, his mind swirling with thoughts of what had occurred only an hour before.

'Man I've screwed up.' Joey thought not really watching where he was going, he heard tires screech in front of him, Joey barely had time to spin around to see a Limo only centimetres from hitting him.

"YOU STUPID MORON WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Kaiba bellowed stepping out of the Limo.

"KAIBA!" Joey exclaimed.

"Mutt." Kaiba growled in a low and very angry tone.

Without another word Kaiba marched straight up to Joey and decked him, hard, Joey collapsed onto the ground grasping his now aching cheek.

"No I'm wrong Wheeler, you're not a mutt, a mutt wouldn't steal his best friend's fiancee days away from their wedding, you're the lowest form of creature to ever walk the earth Wheeler, I don't think there's any way you could be hated more than you are right now." Kaiba said smirking retreating back into his Limo speeding off.

**:End Flashback:**

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

'Man Kaiba decked me good.' Joey thought massaging his cheek.

Suddenly a sound cut through his silent musings, it was the sound of someone sobbing, Joey looked around quickly and discovered he was standing outside Téa's house, and on the doorstep of the house was Téa, she was kneeling on the ground visibly shattered crying her heart out.

"Téa!" Joey exclaimed jumping the fence running to her side, he put his arms around her as she continued to sob now letting her head rest on his chest.

"Téa what's going on why are ya crying?" Joey questioned his friend.

"I, I told Yugi, about everything I did, he hate's me Joey, oh god what have I done." Téa sobbed to him, Joey held her close helping her up.

"Is dere anyone inside dat can take care of ya?" Joey asked still holding Téa.

"No my parents are on a holiday they won't be back for a couple of weeks." She explained she tried to open the door but the keys shook in her hand she almost dropped them but Joey grabbed them out of her hand and unlocked the door.

"Thanks Joey." Téa said smiling gently at him.

"Come on Téa I'll stay for a while, I wanna make sure you're going ta be ok." Joey said leading Téa inside.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

**Location: Gardener Residence, Domino Japan Date: February 6 2005 Time: 7:34am**

_(So Simple and Clean)_

_The daily things_

_(Like this and that and what's what's)_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And said,_

Joey awoke slowly, he groaned sitting up running a hand through his hair. He looked around the room and realized that he was in the lounge room, it wasn't his lounge room, he remembered he was still at Téa's.

'Awe man what da heck went on last night.' Joey thought looking around again, he remember crashing on the couch at about five am but not much else at the moment.

"Morning Joey." A meek voice said, Joey looked over to see Téa, she was dressed in a blue robe that was wrapped tightly around her, she smiled gently at him, then he remembered exactly what they'd done the previous night.

A sort of half smile crossed his face, "Morning Téa."

She came and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her head, Joey could smell the apricot scented shampoo she'd used as she grasped him tightly.

"About last night Joey, thanks." Téa said smiling up at him, Joey returned the smile.

"It's ok Téa, you were in pain, and I hate seein ya in pain." Joey said cuddling her.

"I guess this changes things between us doesn't it?" Téa asked she could feel Joey nodding.

"Yeah, but dat's ok, I think I kinda like dis change." Joey said smiling.

"Yeah, me to." Téa said kissing Joey on the lips, she felt safe and secure in his arms, he'd been a great friend, but now she was happy that they could be something more.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

**Location: Valentine Estate, Domino Japan Time: 2:03pm**

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Mai lay in her bed, her head still ached from the previous day, she wasn't certain what she'd done, but she knew it had been bad. Mai sat up grasping her head looking straight into a broken picture of her and Yugi, she'd shattered the glass in the frame but the picture remained relatively untouched.

'I, I can't bear it any more, everyone hates me, Yugi hates me the most, I can't be here anymore I can't bare to be near him, and not be with him. I've got leave it will be better for everyone, if I just go.' Mai got up slowly and started packing.

**Location: Valentine Estate, Domino Japan Date: February 7 2005 Time: 9:10am**

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

'Is this everything, clothes, check, money, check, makeup, check, the love of my life who also happens to be the best thing that's ever happened to me?' Mai questioned putting her suitcases in her car, she clenched her fists tightly to avoid breaking down again.

'He's not coming, he hates me for that I've done, but I have to, I need to.' Mai thought getting in and starting her car.

**Location: Motou Game Shop, Domino Japan Time: 9:33am**

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Yugi sat with his head resting on his arms, large bags were under his eyes, he hadn't slept the previous night. Yugi couldn't believe what Téa had told him, she'd hurt him but for some reason he wasn't angry any more, when he'd heard it he was furious but later he realized something.

'She may have done it the wrong way but the entire time she was doing what I've told her and Joey for years, to follow their hearts, they just went about it the wrong way, and now it feels like I've lost them all. I have lost them, Mai probably hates me for what I did, I didn't even hear her out when I should have, and Joey and Téa are never going to speak to me again because they probably think I hate them.' Yugi groaned, 'Stoping Malik from conquering the world was easier than dealing with my personal life.'

Yugi watched a car stop on the other side of the street, he could see through the tree on the other side of the street that someone was getting out, Yugi watched with interest as this person crossed the street and dropped something into the Games Shop's letter box.

'Wait.' Yugi thought propping himself up a little more peering out the window as the person stopped and looked back. the person was a woman, she a long blonde hair and violet eyes, she was dressed in a white corset under a amethyst coloured jacket and matching high healed thigh high boots and mini-skirt that hugged her legs.

Yugi opened the window realizing exactly who it was, "MAI!" Yugi screamed before bolting out of his room.

Yugi sprinted down the stairs of the games shop almost knocking a stunned Yami down as he passed, Yugi burst through the front door to the outside.

Only to see Mai's black Alfa Romeo Spider speeding down the street away from Yugi's, "MAI, STOP!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs attempting to run after her car, but it was no use, she was gone, Yugi sunk to the ground in tears.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before (2xs)_

_Simple and Clean (Hikari) – Utada Hikaru – Kingdom Hearts OST_

**Next – Don't Stay**


	16. Chapter 15 Rain

**Author's Note: Thanks to anime-ruthless v.1, Kristina, Depressed Pixie, Me-Ik's my Yami, DJ Rodriguez, Time Keeper, SusArackAhack, Lady Jupiter and ****Aerith Queen of Cetra**** for reviewing, I ask for everyone patience with this story I'm very busy at the moment and it is difficult to write for me, also the demands for updates while appreciated do not help me with updating it puts more pressure on me actually which I really do not need.**

**Chapter 15 – Rain**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan, Date: February 7 2005 Time: 9:40am**

Yugi Motou sat alone on the bed in his room; in his hands he held a soft blue sheet of paper the edges gently serrated and curved, he put the sheet just under his nose inhaling the sweet scent of the perfume of the writer of the letter.

"Mai." Yugi whispered a tear rolling down his cheek onto the already tear stained letter, the letter was stained with so many tears that the text was barely intelligible, but Yugi could read it well enough.

**:Begin Letter:**

_Dear Yugi,_

_I don't know if you will read this, you probably still hate me. But if you do I want you to know I LOVE YOU I always have, and I always will._

_What you saw wasn't my choosing, I'm so sorry I never wanted to kiss Wheeler, I never wanted to betray your trust and hurt you the way I did._

_I'm, leaving Yugi, I'm going away far away, I'll never come back to Domino again I think, I couldn't bare to be here and know you hate me._

_Please, if you still love me even a little, don't pursue me, don't try to find me. You won't Yugi because I don't want to be found. I've already hurt to many people I care about, and I can't bear to hurt any more._

_I love you Yugi,_

_Mai_

**:End Letter:**

Yugi had read the letter four times now, and every time it had made him break down, she was gone, and he had no idea where she could be, it was to late now, she was already gone.

Yugi fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling, "There's nothing I can do, she's gone."

Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks thinking of life without his friends, with no one, alone, "I, I don't want to be here anymore." Yugi whispered.

He slowly got up and walk to his closet, pulling the door open he spotted exactly what he was seeking; smiling sadly he pulled it out and placed it on the bed.

'It's the only way.'

**Location: Domino Japan Time: 9:45am**

Two people stood hand in hand, silent almost stoic in the street just beyond the Motou Residence, they'd seen the incident just before, Mai delivering the letter, Yugi's yell from the second story, Mai fleeing to her car, and Yugi's agonising chase.

"Oh Yugi." Téa moaned sadly tears welling in her eyes, she knew she'd been responsible for his pain and she felt psychically ill.

Joey sensed it and put his arm around her, "It's gonna be ok Téa, we're gonna fix dis." He promised.

"How?" Téa asked weeping.

"We're gonna find a way."

**Location: Wheeler Residence, Domino Japan Time: 10:24am**

"_Gotta knock a little harder, break through the door, Gotta knock…" _Serenity Wheeler sung along with the Cowboy Bebop Movie CD, she liked the show and she loved the movie, Faye always reminded her of Mai and sometimes, just sometimes, Serenity wondered if the creator of the show didn't know Mai.

Serenity stirred pot of stew, the aromas of the herbs and spices wafted through the apartment she shared with Joey, as her thoughts turned to her older brother she growled.

'Baka big brother, after all that work to get them back together, he goes and screws everything up, Baka big brother.' Serenity thought clenching the spoon tighter in her hand stirring the stew more vigorously.

She heard the door to the apartment open then close again, Serenity sighed knowing it was her big brother, 'Finally decided to return did he?'

Serenity put the spoon down and walked from the kitchen into the living area, she saw Joey still in the same crumpled and slightly dirty clothes he'd been in when she'd last seen him. Serenity's eyes widened then narrowed seeing the girl behind him dressed in a blue turtle neck sweeter and blue jeans, she gave a weathered smile to Serenity as she entered.

"What is she doing here?" Serenity hissed pointing at Téa.

"She's here because I want her here." Joey responded coldly angry at his sister's attitude.

Téa edged towards the door eager to avoid seeing Serenity and Joey fight, "Maybe I should go."

"I think that's a good idea." Serenity spat.

Téa turned sadly and began to leave until Joey grabbed her hand, "No, Téa I want ya ta stay."

"I don't want her here!" Serenity hissed glaring a hole through Téa with her brown eyes.

"I do Seren, ya gonna have ta get used ta seeing her around her." Joey said smiling gently at Téa.

"Why?" Serenity growled.

Joey smiled putting his arm around Téa's waist, Téa looked up at him and smiled, Serenity blinked in confusion, "Joey, what's going on?"

"Well ya see Seren, last night, something changed between me and Téa, and well." Joey said still smiling at Téa, Serenity blinked more looking between the two suddenly putting it together.

"You, two, TOGETHER!" Serenity exclaimed in shock, the two nodded smiling.

Serenity looked unconvinced, "This is some ploy to get what you both want isn't it."

"No Seren, its not, Joey and I only want Yugi and Mai to be happy now, we realized we messed up major, and we feel awful, but we want to fix it, that's why we came here." Téa explained, Serenity growled still unconvinced.

"Listen ta me Serenity, I know ya have no reason to believe us after all da awful stuff we did ta Mai and Yugi, but we're telling ya da truth I swear I'd never lie to ya."

Serenity nodded, "You better be big brother or I will _never _forgive you."

Serenity glared at Téa, "Don't expect forgiveness from me Téa, I hate you for what you did."

Téa nodded sadly, "We've got to go see Yugi, we've got to convince him to go after Mai."

"How hard will that be?" Serenity asked brightly.

Téa and Joey looked at each other, "Mai's left." Joey announced.

"WHAT!" Serenity screamed shocked.

"We were on our way to talk to Yugi, we saw her pull up at his place, but before Yugi could talk ta her she ran, she's gone." Joey explained sadly.

"We've still got to talk to Yugi; we'll help him get her back." Téa said standing up, Serenity was surprised.

"But we don't even know where Mai's gone." She pointed out.

"I don't care, we'll find her and re-unite them no matter how long it takes, come on!" Téa declared grabbing her coat and matching out Serenity and Joey trailing behind.

**Location: Motou Residence, Domino Japan Time: 10:30am**

Yami growled irritably, Solomon had gone out and Yami had to go out as well, so naturally Yugi had to mind the front of the shop, he'd been calling for Yugi for ten minutes with no answer. Now Yami was at the door to Yugi's room and he was quite ticked off.

"HIKARI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Yami yelled banging on the door before barging in, Yami's eyes widened.

"Damn it Hikari!"

**Next: Wandering Souls**


	17. Chapter 16 Wandering Souls

**Author's Note: Thanks to Cows are my friends, anime-ruthless v.1, DJ Rodriguez, JP Elles, SusArackAhack, Lady Jupiter, Me-Ik's my Yami, Depressed Pixie, Hakiruo & Keeper of the Times forreviewing,does anyone else think that Numb by Disturbed sounds a lot like how Yugi is feeling in this part of the story?**

**Chapter 16 – Wandering Souls**

**Missing You**

**Location: Motou Games Shop, Domino Japan Date: February 7 2005 Time: 10:40am**

A car pulled up in front of the games shop, two of the occupants held each other's hands tightly. They knew this would be difficult, but they both hoped they would be able to rebuild from the catastrophe that had befallen them all.

Serenity sat in the back; she was confused and annoyed by what was transpiring between her brother and Téa. She didn't understand how they could be, what they were.

"Come on, its time." Joey said stepping out of the car.

Serenity and Téa stepped out and walked behind Joey towards the front of the Games shop. As they approached the entrance a Tri-Colour haired man stepped out of the front door grumbling irritated.

"JOEY!" Yami exclaimed, his next statement was also an exclamation, but of the physical kind. Yami decked Joey sending him sprawling to the pavement with authority.

"JOEY!" Téa and Serenity exclaimed together running to Joey's side instantly glaring at Yami as he glowered at Joey.

"I'm, I'm ok, dat hurt." Joey said massaging his jaw.

"You, you're the reason Yugi's gone." Yami growled angrily.

"What ya mean Yugi's gone?" Joey asked shocked being helped up by Serenity and Téa.

"He's gone, his bedroom closet is empty and his deck is gone as is a suitcase and Yugi's Grandfather's Jeep, I can only think that you are responsible for this Wheeler, I should condemn you to an existence of eternal torment in the depths of the Shadow Realm for the tragedy you've wroth on Yugi." Yami growled low his eyes glowing fiercely.

Téa stood in front of Joey looking angry, "If you do that you'll have to do the same to me, I won't let you hurt Joey Yami, there's no way that will happen while I'm around." Téa said angrily Serenity looking on surprised.

"Téa, don't, It's ok I deserved dat after what I did ta Yug." Joey said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Joey, you don't I'm equally responsible for what happened between Yugi and Mai and I don't want you hurt." Téa said in a soft tone to Joey which caused Joey to smile softly at her.

Serenity gasped suddenly, "This, you, this isn't an act is it, you're both really, I feel sick." Serenity said grasping her stomach; Yami blinked several times trying to comprehend the bizarre scene being acted out before him.

"Mortal women are, bizarre." Yami muttered to himself.

"Look Yami, we know what we did to Yugi and Mai was horrible, but we're here to try and make things right, what do you mean Yugi's gone, where'd he go?" Téa asked urgently.

After a moment of consideration Yami answered. "I don't know Téa, he's simply gone." Yami answered.

"Den we gotta go after him, come on we'll use my car." Joey proclaimed running back to his car.

"Well come on you two!" Téa yelled at Yami and Serenity running after Joey.

"Serenity, this is very bizarre." Yami said to Serenity, she replied by nodding before they both joined Téa and Joey at the car speeding off after Yugi and Mai.

**Location: Somewhere in Japan Time: 2:27pm**

The road stretched empty for miles, Yugi didn't care he actually preferred the emptiness it gave a good idea of how he felt, empty. Yugi never felt as empty and alone as right now, it wasn't so bad for him, he realized he didn't have to worry about anyone else, he didn't have to worry about if Téa would fulfil her dreams of becoming a dancer, he didn't have to concern himself with how Joey was doing as a brother to Serenity, nor did he have to worry about Serenity finding her path. He didn't have to worry about anything or anyone anymore.

'I'm alone, like I should be.' Yugi thought, 'I always new it would end like this, alone, I grew up alone, and that's the way I'll die, alone.'

'But, what about the time in-between, NO! I'm alone, I should be alone, that's the only thing I can rely on, being alone.'

'I just wish Mai was here with me…'

**Location: Somewhere in Japan Time: 3:03pm**

Mai Valentine sped down the highway, her car a blur to all but the driver, her head bobbed to _Cosmic Dare_ from Cowboy Bebop which was blasting from the speakers. The scene painted for anyone who did not know Mai Valentine was a happy one. But for Mai she never felt so sad, she was running, running from her friends, her family, and her cherished love. Yugi had made her life worth living, his smile had lit up her day, his touch had made shivers run through her body, and his kiss, she knew that she'd never been loved before meeting Yugi when he kissed her, he threw all the love and passion he had for her behind every kiss they shared, and for Mai it was a feeling of heaven.

'Stop it Valentine, he doesn't love you anymore remember, you may wish he did, but, but.' Mai couldn't finish the thought she pulled over to the side of the road just in time before she collapsed in tears.

'What happened to us, we were so happy, and, and then, Joey, the look on Yugi's face, why, what happened.' Mai thought her face in her hands flooded with tears.

Mai sat quietly in her car slowly the tears stopped, replaced with a feeling of empty sadness. Mai wanted to die; she wanted her life to end. But something told her she needed to go on, just a bit further.

Mai started her car and pulled back onto the road, 'I, I need something to eat, and drink.'

Mai drove for several kilometres until she laid her eyes on a run down looking road stop, Mai sighed and pulled her car in towards the exit.

**Location: Somewhere in Japan Time: 3:24pm**

"Joey, we've been driving all day, can't we stop for a while and get something to eat, please." Téa pleaded with Yami and Serenity nodding in agreement.

"But we gotta find Yug, besides I ain't hungry." Joey said defiantly to his girlfriend, unfortunately his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Everyone in the car sweat dropped as Joey laughed embarrassedly.

"Ok, ok dere's a road stop just up dere, we can get somethin ta eat dere ok." Joey said pointing to a run down looking road stop a kilometre ahead; Joey pulled the car towards the exit while Téa, Yami and Serenity cheered happily.

**Location: Somewhere in Japan Time: 3:27pm**

Yugi stared at the clock display in his car realizing it had been several hours since he'd left his life behind, Yugi realized he hadn't had anything to eat or drink all day, then Yugi remembered he hadn't had anything to eat or drink since Mai, and Joey. When he looked into the side mirror he saw it was having an effect, his eyes were sunken in and his skin was pale and pasty.

'I guess I have to find something to eat if I want to continue.' Yugi thought spotting a run down looking road stop a kilometre ahead.

Yugi pulled off the highway and sped down the road towards it, he didn't know what would come next, but to Yugi, it didn't really matter.

**Next: Yugi's Empty Orchestra**


	18. Chapter 17 Yugi’s Empty Orchestra

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, anime-ruthless v.1, SusArackAhack, Me-Ik's my Yami,JPElles & Depressed Pixiefor reviewing, I'm not sure if I'm in the correct state of mind to write this at the moment due to certain Football organisations (Who shall remain nameless) that have REALLY ticked me off, however that is another story.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley from the Grace Album, it is owned by Jeff Buckley and the respective Record Label.**

**Note: If anyone was wondering the Japanese word for Empty Orchestra is Karaoke, now have you figure it?**

**Chapter 17 – Yugi's Empty Orchestra**

**Location: The Road Stop Inn, Japan Date: February 7 2005 Time: 3:43pm**

Yugi walked slowly and shakily into the Inn, the inside of the establishment was much better than the outside. It was dank and dark, the side to Yugi's left was dominated by a bar that ran the length of the wall with a small inlet at the end that led to some stairs. The low ceiling added to the atmosphere. Several tables were scattered around the floor with several booths lining the right wall of the Inn. Beyond the tables was a small area with a Microphone and speakers with a screen and monitor in other words a Karaoke machine.

Yugi noiselessly slipped into a seat near the door, a dark haired waitress walked over to him, "What can I get you?" The woman asked her tone softening as she observed Yugi over the wire rim glasses that were perched on her face.

"Um, just anything will be fine." Yugi responded quietly laying two large bills on the table for the woman to take.

"Honey this is too much." The waitress said.

"Keep it anyway." Yugi said even quieter but his voice remained quiet and gentle.

The waitress blinked furiously as if she'd never received a tip as large as she'd just been given before. She scurried away tucking the money somewhere safe. Yugi smiled grimly watching her go his hands over his head, 'At least I can make someone happy.'

Meanwhile Téa looked out over the dank and dark establishment feeling even more uneasy with each passing second about being here. For safety she slid closer to Joey's side who held her hand tightly sensing her uneasiness. "Just a quick bit ok guys." He said low to Serenity and Yami who nodded in agreement.

Téa wasn't really paying attention to the others, suddenly as if swept by the sixth sense that somehow she'd possessed for a long time she sensed someone very familiar was here. Téa's eyes roamed the establishment falling onto a man sitting at a table near the door, he had his hands over a head of jet black hair. Téa shook her head and looked back at the other three, 'That's no one I know.'

In the deepest darkest corner of the Inn a lone blonde woman sat huddled over a bottle of Saki, her eye shadow ran down her face. 'One, one more for the road.' Mai convinced herself pulling the shot glass closer to her tipping the clear liquid into the murky coloured glass.

"Here you go kid, eat, it looks like you could use a good meal." The waitress said smiling sliding the plate of food towards Yugi, Yugi smiled gratefully and ate slowly.

As the waitress walked away Yugi asked quietly, "Does the Karaoke Machine work?"

The waitress turned and nodded, "Knock yourself out, you can't be any worse than any of the drunks we get in these parts."

Yugi ate a little more of his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin, getting up he walked over to the Karaoke Machine and inserted some money into the slot, the machine came to life presenting a list of songs. Yugi looked down the list, most were Japanese Pop songs a few of them were from a band called NaB, Yugi moved passed them and spotted a song. Yugi sighed and pressed the button inputting his song selection. A sigh was heard and the music started a guitar strumming a slow sombre beat, Yugi stood in front of the microphone in silence waiting for his cue.

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this: _

_The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Sitting at their table Joey, Serenity, Téa and Yami hadn't really been paying attention to what had been occurring the rest of the Inn. But when they heard the voice they looked at each other, then at the stage, it was Yugi.

_Hallelujah (4xs)_

At the same time Mai sat watching, her drunken stoper replaced by a sense of shock, and amazement at what she was hearing.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_And she tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

"Dat, dat voice, dat, dat can't be Yug, he's, it's." Joey stuttered his eyes transfixed by Yugi's slow sombre voice and tone, the light above him locked everyone out leaving him in a cocoon of solitude.

"His, his voice." Téa stuttered spellbound by Yugi's singing.

"That's, my Hikari?" Yami whispered to Serenity, he never knew, Yugi had never shared this, Yami thought he knew absolutely everything about his light half, but this he never knew.

_Hallelujah (4xs)_

"His, voice is so, beautiful." Mai whispered listening to the lyrics carefully, Yugi's sombre voice making emotion well inside.

_But Baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)_

_I used to live alone before I knew ya_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"He's singing, about Mai." Serenity whispered, the others were too spellbound by the events to give her condescending looks for stating the obvious.

_Hallelujah (4xs)_

"Yugi." Mai whispered tearing up again, her brain was telling her to escape again, but her heart kept Mai riveted to her seat, her violet eyes staring spellbound into Yugi's eyes as if he were singing the song directly to her.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me do ya_

_But remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Serenity gasped as her brown eyes wandered away from the stage, she saw Mai, she'd risen from her seat and was walking towards the stage slowly.

_Hallelujah (4xs)_

On stage Yugi closed his eyes shutting the world out tears running down his face, he was letting all his feelings out singing the song, he wanted to get it all out. The sadness of losing Mai, the anger over the betrayal of his best friends, the loneliness of his existence and the despair of living the rest of his life without her.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

_It's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

As Yugi approached the final chorus he heard a voice, he shut his eyes tighter trying to block everything out from his mind but the voice called again, it called, "Yugi." The voice was hollow and empty full of sadness and regret, he could feel everything he felt in that voice.

Yugi opened his eyes and whispered, "Mai."

_Hallelujah (6xs)_

_Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley – Grace_

**Next: The Pieces of a Broken Puzzle**


	19. Chapter 18 Pieces of a Broken Puzzle

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, SusArackAhack, anime-ruthless v.1, Me-Ik's my Yami, Lady Jupiter & Depressed Pixie for reviewing. To SusArackAhack I can do that, as long as I can hit you with a speeding Semi afterward.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does Look You've Done by Jet from the Get Born Album, it is owned by Jet and the respective record label.**

**Chapter 18 – The Pieces of a Broken Puzzle**

**Location: The Road Stop Inn Date: February 7 2005 Time: 3:51pm**

_Take my photo off the wall_

_If it just won't sing for you_

_'Cause all that's left has gone away_

_And there's nothing there for you to prove_

He breathed her name, but he still couldn't believe it was her, Mai Valentine, expert duellist, femme fatale, beautiful woman, and his one love. Mai was so close to him he could smell the perfume he'd once bought her for a date. It had only been a few days since he'd last seen her, but it had felt like a lifetime, she still looked as beautiful as the very first time he'd laid eyes upon her.

"Yugi." Mai whispered again. The entire Inn was silent transfixed on the melodrama being played out before them.

Yugi stood silent rooted to the spot staring into Mai's eyes, they were full of sadness and pain, pain he'd caused, pain he desperately wanted to take away. Yugi shook his head and turned away from her he could feel how heart broken Mai felt, out the corner of his eye he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

He began to walk away until she grabbed his hand, "Please, don't go, don't leave." Mai pleaded. Yugi shut his eyes tightly not looking back at her, "I'm sorry Mai, I, I can't do it again."

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun_

_Until you lose what you had won_

Yugi pushed Mai's hand off of his and walked away; keeping his eyes shut as he walked to the door he could hear Mai weeping at the stage. Yugi quickened his pace to the door knowing that if he stopped he wouldn't leave. As he got to the door he ran into something solid making him fall backwards onto the floor. Yugi's eyes opened to see a worn pair of blue jeans.

"Sorry." Yugi mumbled getting up about to go around the person when they blocked his route of passage.

"Excuse… JOEY!" Yugi exclaimed looking up into the brown eyes of his former best friend. Yugi quickly turned his head away in disgust.

"Let me pass Wheeler." Yugi growled, he was still extremely angry, even for Yugi Motou, forgiveness was a difficult thing.

"No Yug, I ain't gonna do dat." Joey said calmly.

"Why not?" Yugi asked bitterly.

"Because ya breaking the heart of the girl you love, and I ain't gonna let ya." Joey stated.

Yugi's eye twitched as he balled his hand into a fist, days of anger and pain let out in one almighty punch to Joey's jaw. As he fell Yugi heard a very satisfying crack, indicating he at least damaged something.

Yugi wasn't one for using physical violence as a means of resolving problems but still after everything that had occurred recently even to him, "That felt good."

Joey sat up rubbing his cheek, "I definitely deserved dat."

"You'll get no argument from me Joey." Yugi growled.

_Give me back my point of view_

_'Cause I just can't think for you_

_I can hardly hear you say_

_What should I do, well you choose_

Yugi glared angrily at Téa as she ran towards them, Yugi began walking again, until he found his path blocked. Furiously he looked to stare into the Blue eyes of a girl that once, just once, he'd loved. Now, she was just another person that had betrayed him.

"Get out of my way." Yugi demanded.

"Or what Yugi, you'll hit me?" Téa retorted looking almost as angry as Yugi felt.

"You know I would never hit you Téa, not even now." Yugi spat getting even angrier glaring at the two of them.

"Why won't you two LEAVE ME ALONE? HAVEN'T THE BOTH OF YOU CAUSED ENOUGH PAIN!" Yugi screamed at them, several small tears ran down his face as he faced them both, Serenity and Yami staying back out of the way. Serenity knew this was the time, Téa and her brother were going to either prove that they wanted to help, or just prove they were in it to get the own way.

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun_

_Until you lose what you had won_

"Yugi, I know I can never fully make up for what I've, we've done to you, but you can't walk out, hate us, don't hate Mai." Téa pleaded standing in the entry way.

"I don't hate her." Yugi growled.

"You got a funny way of showing it Yug, look, look at Mai Yugi." Joey said walking up to stand beside Téa pointing back at the stage. Yugi turned around, Mai was still knelt on the stage crying, she hadn't even seen the confrontation taking place between Yugi and Téa and Joey through the tears she was shedding.

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone_

"She loves you Yugi, she loves you so much that the fact that she thinks you hate her is breaking her inside. If you don't hate her why can't you go to her, and love her." Téa asked looking at Yugi.

"Because, I've already broken her heart once, I don't want to go through it again, all the pain and the suffering, I don't want to get her back, then lose her." Yugi whispered.

"Den don't Yug, do ya have any idea how strong da love you two share is, even after all da stuff me and Téa did, after everything you went through, you two still love each other so deeply nothing could ever separate you." Joey observed, "I know you probably hate us, but me and Téa just want you two to be happy, we're eternally sorry for what we did, but you need to get back together with her, because the love da two of you share can't be denied."

_Take my photo off the wall_

_If it just won't sing for you_

_'Cause all that's left has gone away_

_And there's nothing there for you to do_

Yugi nodded looking back at them, "Thank you, both of you, I forgot how much I liked having the two of you as friends."

The two of them nodded smiling slightly encouraging him back to Mai, he nodded and began walking back.

On the stage Mai was still crying, she thought, maybe, he would be able to forgive her, she thought he would take her in his arms again, and maybe this nightmare she was condemned to would end. But he'd walked away from her, she felt like dying, it would be better than living like this.

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_Oh well, it seems likes such fun_

_Until you lose what you had won_

Suddenly she felt a pair of gentle hands lift her slightly, she turned not expecting the sight she saw when she opened her eyes. Standing above her was Yugi, her Yugi, looking into his gentle Amethyst eyes she felt like she was going to melt. Mai knew she had to dreaming, she knew it was over between them, he couldn't be standing there holding her gently.

"Mai, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked away, I still love you." Yugi whispered, the last four words caused all the air in Mai's lungs to escape her, before she could say a word his tender hand caressed her cheek he leaned down capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Mai knew finally in that moment, the nightmare was over, and the dream had begun again.

_Oh, look what you've done_

_You've made a fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone_

_A fool of everyone_

_Look What You've Done – Jet – Get Born_

**Next: The Prayer**

**Author's Note: Don't worry folks, it's almost over. Until Next Story, Cya.**


	20. Epilogue The Prayer

**Author's Note: Thanks to DJ Rodriguez, JPElles, anime-ruthless v.1, Me-Ik's my Yami, Nichelly & SusArackAhack for reviewing. Just a note, the denomination of the church in this chapter is reflective of the faith of the Author, so please don't be in any way offended.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own The Prayer by Anthony Callea it is owned by Sony/BMG Records & Anthony Callea.**

**Disclaimer: Linkin-Phoenix does not own Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez from the On the 6 Album, it is owned by Jennifer Lopez and the respective record label.**

**Note: I'm sorry about the Italian Lyrics, I'm not sure if the words are even spelled correctly, so Gomen.**

**Epilogue – The Prayer**

**Location: The Road Stop Inn, Japan Date: February 7 2005 Time: 3:53pm**

Yugi and Mai stayed in the same position kissing for two full minutes, Yugi reluctantly broke the kiss smiling, he caressed Mai's cheek smiling broadly helping her to her feet. "Mai, I love you." He whispered as they walked off the stage.

Yugi and Mai walked hand in hand towards the door of the Inn, the stress and wear of the previous days seemingly washing off of them as they walked. They saw Joey, Téa, Yami and Serenity standing near the door waiting for them. The two stopped.

"Joey, Téa…" Yugi bit his bottom lip looking up at Mai trying to find the correct words to express how he felt.

Joey shook his head, "It's ok Yug, I know Téa and me have caused ya two too much pain, we're real sorry about it, but we'll go."

Joey and Téa began walking out hand in hand until, "No."

Joey and Téa turned around to look at Mai who was looking at Yugi, he nodded and continued, "Mai's right, you may have caused both of us a lot of pain in the last couple of weeks. But, without the two of you today, I would have walked out and made the biggest mistake of my life. It doesn't fix what you did, or make it right, but Mai and I have made a new beginning. I think its only fair the four of us have a new beginning as well, don't you?"

Joey and Téa looked at each other turning back to Mai and Yugi, "We'd like that Yugi." Téa said happily giving him a hug.

Yugi smiled, "I'm glad."

"That's great; can we please get out of here now?" Serenity demanded feeling quite uncomfortable with the leers she was getting from the male patrons of the Inn. Yami who'd realized this was staring them down with a blaze in his crimson eyes.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, ah Joey I want to ride back with Mai, could you maybe take the Jeep back to my grandpa's."

Joey nodded and Yugi handed him his keys, "Aren't ya going back to ya Grandpa's Yug." Yugi turned and grinned at Joey with Mai's arm around his shoulders.

Joey sighed and shook his head, "Mind da curfew Yug…"

**Location: Domino Bridal Boutique, Domino Japan Date: February 9 2005 Time: 11:45am**

"Mai, don't you want to design your own dress?" Téa asked exasperated as Mai flew back into the dressing room, for the sixth time.

"Téa, hon, there's no time for that, the wedding is in five days, it takes weeks to design a beautiful dress. I have to get one now. And, I want to look beautiful for Yugi!" Mai exclaimed hurriedly changing her dress.

"Mai, I don't think Yugi's going to care what you wear, he'd think you'd look beautiful in a brown paper bag." Serenity countered sitting next to Téa resting her head on Téa's shoulder looking absolutely exhausted having not stopped since Mai woke them both at four thirty am, since they were both a Joey's apartment, for different reasons. They had not eaten, nor had they rested since.

"That's very sweet hon, but this is my wedding, I _must_ look beautiful." Mai screamed, Téa tilted her head to look at Serenity and made a crazy sign to Serenity, she sighed and nodded. The animosity between them had died that day, the sheer fact both her brother and Téa had wanted to help them so much had almost erased the doubts in Serenity's mind, but healing takes time.

**Across Town;**

"Yug, will ya slow down!" Joey exclaimed watching his best friend run back into the dressing room, for the seventh time.

"I can, the wedding is in five days, I have to find a suit that makes me look handsome for Mai!" Yugi exclaimed quickly changing out of his tuxedo.

Kaiba sighed, "Yugi, Valentine obviously loves you, I believe she would consider you handsome in a brown paper bag."

"That's a great sentiment Seto, but this is my wedding! I have to look as handsome as I can for Mai's sake!" Yugi yelled out from the dressing room.

Joey groaned and sat down, neither he, Kaiba nor Yami had rested or eaten since Yugi had gotten them up at five this morning to help him with wedding preparations. Joey sat down beside Kaiba and glanced over at him looking back at the dressing room slightly where it sounded as though Yugi was having a struggle getting his clothes off (A/N:Author resists making a comment:) he glanced back at Kaiba giving him the crazy sign. Kaiba sighed and nodded; Joey groaned and banged the back of his head against the wall, 'It's gonna be a long five days…'

**Location: Domino First Baptist Church, Domino Japan Date: February 14 2005 Time: 11:00am**

Mai breathed out, she couldn't believe this, it was actually happening. It was no longer an abstract thing. She was really going to marry Yugi. She was standing in the small entrance room to the main church waiting for it to begin. Beside her was Yugi's best man, who was also, since Mai's parents were dead, serving as father of the bride.

"I still dunno why ya marrying Yugi?" Joey muttered Mai froze for a moment turning her gaze upon Joey.

"I mean, if I'm da best man…" Joey Wheeler's voice trailed off as his lips curved into a smile.

Mai growled and punched Joey in the arm, "Damn it Wheeler don't scare me like that, I thought you were coming onto me again."

Joey laughed and smile shaking his head, "Nah Mai, no more of dat, its you and Yug now, you could've found no guy better den him. Ya look beautiful, really beautiful, and Yugi's one lucky guy."

Mai smiled taking Joey's hand in hers as the doors to the main church, "Wheeler, I think I'm the lucky one."

The organ began playing and Rebecca walked down the isle scattering flowers in her wake, Serenity was dressed in a pale blue flowing dress matched with pale coloured elbow length gloves, her hair was tied in a bun with a small ream of flowers circling the bun of her hair. Her brown eyes found Yami's crimson ones which softened as he gazed at her.

Next down the isle was Téa who was Mai's Maid of honour, she wore the same dress as Serenity which enhanced her eyes. She smiled at Yugi as she came down the isle taking up her position.

The music changed and the assembled guests rose and turned towards the door of the church. The organ began playing the wedding march. Escorted by a tuxedo clad Joseph Wheeler was Mai Valentine, she was dressed in a long white dress, her pearl coloured gloved hands clutched a bouquet of Red Roses a gift from Yugi sent that morning. Under the veil of the dress Mai smiled, Yugi's eyes were spellbound by the way she looked. Her eyes looked him up and down, he was wearing a black tuxedo, it was tight on him showing his slim figure and slight but strong shoulders.

Joey and Mai stopped, Joey took Mai's hand and gave it to Yugi walking to stand beside Yami, Yugi smiled and walked hand and hand with Mai to stand before the Priest.

The Priest smiled at them, "We are gathered here to united Yugi Motou and Mai Valentine in holy matrimony, now under the eyes of your closest friends and beloved family and almighty god you will exchange your hand written vows."

The Priest turned to Yugi, "Yugi?"

Yugi breathed out and faced Mai looking her in the eyes, "Mai, you're my light; everyday I'm thankful you're in my life. You're beautiful and confidence spellbind me, your love and devotion warm me. And the passion you display when you do anything makes me feel like I've found the other half of my soul, and I want you to be beside me in everything for the rest of my life."

The Priest smiled and turned to Mai, "Mai?"

Mai continued to hold Yugi's gaze as she spoke, "Yugi, without you in my life I would lost, you're the eternal light that shines in my life. You define my heart and give me reason for not descending back into the darkness that once consumed me, and I want you to be my husband more than anything else."

"Can we have the rings?" The Priest said, Mokuba Kaiba walked forward and presented two ornately designed rings to Yugi and Mai.

"Mai Valentine, do you take Yugi Motou to be your husband?"

Mai smiled slipping the ring on Yugi's finger, "I do."

"Yugi Motou, do you take Mai Valentine to be your wife?"

Yugi smiled at Mai happily slipping the ring on Mai's finger, "I do."

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Motou." The Priest said as the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

**Location: The Reception**

The reception was a huge party, the crowd toasted the Bride and Groom and Kaiba and Joey both made speeches. Before the first official dance it was time for the garter and Bouquet to be thrown. Everyone had a good laugh at Yugi who despite being 'intimate' a lot with Mai before they'd gotten to the alter, still blushed like a red ripe tomato removing the garter from Mai's leg. Yugi tossed it, and surprisingly it was Yami Bakura who caught it. Not understanding modern weddings it took Ryou, Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, Pegasus, Mako and Yugi twenty minutes to explain what it meant; Yami Bakura was not scene again for the rest of the night. Then it came time for the Bouquet to be thrown, Mai threw it high into the air for a group that included Téa, Serenity, Rebecca and Ishizu Ishtar to catch, much to Joey's fury the girl to catch the bouquet was his little sister. The group of girls including Mai giggled animatedly looking pointedly at Yami, who as usual was completely blank on the issue.

Joey relieved the DJ for the most important song of the night, "Ladies and Gentleman would ya please be upstanding for da first official dance of Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Motou."

Yugi and Mai walked to the dance floor as Joey put their requested song on the turn table; it was a song by an Australian artist named Anthony Callea, called the Prayer.

_I pray you'll be our eyes,_

_And watch us where we go._

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer,_

_When we lose our way_

_Lead us to the place,_

_Guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe_

Yugi and Mai spun around the dance floor; they held each other close as they sauntered around. The beat of the song pushed them faster around the dance floor as they were taken by the moment.

_La luce che tu hai_

_Nel cuore restera_

_A ricordarci che_

_Eterna stella sei_

_Nella mia preghiera_

_Quanta fede c'e_

Yugi twirled Mai, her blonde hair flowing around her, she laughed as he pulled back close to her the crowd cheering them both on.

_Lead us to a place,_

_Guide us with your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

Mai placed Yugi's hands on her hips as she moved to the up-tempo music enjoying every moment looking deeply and lovingly into his amethyst eyes.

_Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza_

_Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza_

_Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino_

_Simbolo di pace, di fraternita_

Yugi returned her gaze holding her hips tightly in his hands, he didn't want to let go of her. He knew that he would now be there for her, forever. He would always be there to catch her if she fell or stumbled.

_La forza che ci da_

_We ask that life be kind_

_And watch us from above_

_And hope each soul will find_

_Another soul to love_

Téa watched them happily from the edge of the dance floor, a small part of her still wished it was her that Yugi was dancing with, but as Joey took her hand she knew she'd found someone else to love. And she was happy.

_Let this be our prayer,_

_Just like every child_

Serenity held the bouquet in her hands; Yami slid his hand around her waist as she wondered who one day she would dance with, at her own wedding.

_E la fede che_

_Hai acceso in noi,_

_Sento che ci salvera_

_The Prayer – Anthony Callea – (Self Titled Album)_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present, Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Motou."_

**Location: Domino City Park, Domino Japan Date: March 14 2005 Time: 12:45pm**

The sun shone brightly above a secluded area of Domino City Park, two people a husband and wife sat on a picnic rug cuddling into each other feeding each other fruit.

Mai Motou smiled placing a piece of a Mango on her lips crawling over to her husband, he smiled lovingly at her as she grabbed the back of his head gently pulling him into a kiss, the fruit entering his mouth as did her tongue. They kissed passionately the sweet tasting fruit adding to the enjoyment of the kiss, as they broke she playfully pulled the mango from his mouth relaxing back onto the rug on her elbows chewing the fruit smugly.

"Mai, I wanted that piece of fruit." Yugi stated trying to hide his smile.

Mai licked off her fingers grinning, "Yes I know hon."

Yugi smiled and kissed her on the lips again putting his arms around his wife's waist, "I love you Mai."

"I love you too Yugi." She responded gently as he got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What is it Yugi?" Mai asked noticing.

"Let's go for a swim." He suggested.

"But Yugi," Mai said bringing her head up to his to whisper.

"I haven't got any bathers."

Yugi's eye had a glint in them as he smiled, "Neither do I."

Mai grinned as Yugi led her away to the pond, in the background the radio played softly, _"This goes out to all the young lovers out there, this is Jennifer Lopez with Waiting for Tonight."_

_Like a Movie Scene _

_In the sweetest dreams _

_I have pictured us together _

_Now to feel your lips _

_On my fingertips _

_I have to say is even better _

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be _

_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free _

_From all of my sadness _

_The tears that I've cried _

_I have spent all of my life _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_When you would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight _

_Tender words to say _

_Take my breath away _

_Love me now, leave me never _

_Found a sacred place _

_Lost in you embrace _

_I want to stay in this forever _

_I think of the days when the sun used to set _

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed _

_Tossing and turning _

_Emotions were strong _

_I knew I had to hold on _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_When you would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight (2xs)_

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set _

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed _

_Tossing and turning _

_Emotions were strong _

_I knew I had to hold on _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_When you would be here in my arms _

_Waiting for tonight, oh _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long _

_Waiting for tonight, oh (2xs)_

_Waiting for Tonight – Jennifer Lopez – On the 6_

**The End**

**Author's Note: YES! YES! YES! It's finally done, but there's house keeping to be done;**

**Thanks to all my reviewers; anime-ruthless v.1, Nichelly/Depressed Pixie, Lady Jupiter, DJ Rodriguez, Me-Ik's my Yami, Ice Fire Storm and Water, Mana-the-Authoress, Waffle boy, JPElles, kristina, Moses-the-little-gurl, Twisted Words, Time Keeper, SusArackAhack, Aerith Queen of Cetra, Cows are my friends, Haikruo & Keeper of the Times (If you and Time Keeper are one person I apologise for crediting you twice). Thank you all for your reviews, they've been both entertaining and infuriating at times, but always appreciated.**

**Now lastly several people to thank;**

**Kazuki Takahashi – For creating the world of Yu-Gi-Oh in the first place;**

**DJ Rodriguez – For writing the story that this story is based on, and for being a friend and providing me with invaluable advice constantly throughout this fic and suggesting several songs that have really helped bring this project to its full course;**

**Mark Twain – For writing Tom Swayer from which I got the quote that first put the idea for a story like this in my head, DJ's story Dreaming of You put everything into perspective (Both are great writers in my opinion);**

**Nichelly – For being a friend and someone who is a constant light in my life and who constantly supports me in my writing;**

**Konami and Upper Deck – For creating the Trading Card Game for the real world (If you've forgotten there was a small duel back in one of the earlier chapters Yugi vs. Magnum);**

**And, Jet, Thicke, Linkin Park, Maroon 5, Boomkat, Avril Lavigne, Utada Hikaru (And DJ for suggesting it), Jeff Buckley, Anthony Callea & Jennifer Lopez for creating such great music that I have used for this story, funny… that looks like the list of people who have law suits against me… I'm kidding.**

**And finally to everyone out there who've read and enjoyed this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it and spread the word about it, well we've reached the end, I'm very glad, I hope the ending is what you all hoped it would be. Until next we meet in the cosmic drift I wish you and yours good health and happy lives.**

**From Linkin-Phoenix, Until Next Story, Later.**


End file.
